I've Lost My Smile
by alliegirl4life
Summary: SLASH!Part 21 now UP! Shawn is the WWF Champion and refuses to drop the title to his worst nemisis, Bret Hart. However, his feelings soon change towards the Hit Man after one fateful night in '97. What will happen next? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Title: I've Lost My Smile**

**Characters: Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart and others mentioned**

**Pairing: Shawn/Bret**

**Warning: Obviously slash**

**Summary: Shawn had always been a happy, go lucky type of guy -that was until an event that happened back in 1997, changed all of that.**

**Note: This is my first slash fic….so please be nice**

**Note II: Based on the speech done in 1997-except the reasoning behind it has been altered, of course**

Once upon a time there was a wrestler named Shawn Michaels who had everything going for him. He was involved in a company clique, partied all his heart could desire, and had plenty of friends. Not to mention, he was now WWF Champion. He was enjoying the very essence of life, until one fateful day in mid January of 1997, when his boss, Vince, called him into his office.

"Yes, can I help you, Vince?" Shawn asked as he peered through the doorway.

"Yea Shawn, come in and close the door behind you." Shawn did as he was told and pulled the door closed. Shawn then strung his fingers through his long, blonde, wavy locks as he sat down, waiting for what his boss had to say.

"Listen, Michael," Vince said as he pulled his reading glasses off of his face; Shawn knew instantly that when he was referred to by his _real_ first name that it was never a good thing. "We have been having an issue backstage…Mostly with Bret Hart." Shawn rolled his eyes at the very sound of that name, and Vince caught his drift immediately. "I know, I know how you feel, Michael, and I don't blame you-I would be feeling the exact same way if I was in your shoes, but please just listen to me. As you know, Wrestle Mania 13 is coming up very shortly. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." _God! How oblivious could this man be_? Shawn thought to himself.

"Okay then. So, just to let you know, we have been having an issue with Bret backstage-he demands that you drop the belt to him at the Pay per View, and unfortunately, he won't take no for an answer." Shawn looked straight into his boss's eyes before gazing down upon the title belt wrapped around his shoulder while shaking his head. There was NO WAY he was going to drop the belt to that scum bag…and he was going to make sure Vince and everyone else knew that from the start.

"No way, Vince…I won't do it! I hate him! And he hates me. What makes you think he is going to let me get it back?"

"Nothing is for certain, Michael, and that's the problem," Vince said, placing his glasses down upon the mahogany desk in front of him. This was going to be no easy task. Vince knew damn well that Shawn didn't care for dropping the belt to anyone who didn't care about him in return, and Bret was definitely no exception to this. So, how to break the rest of the news to the initial outlaw gently? He thought for a moment as Shawn glanced around the room, looking as pissed off as ever.

"So I have to drop the belt to him? Is that the thanks you're giving me for me busting my ass night in and night out for this company? HUH? Answer me, Vince!" Shawn stood up out of his seat and glared down at the Chairman looking up at him, and gritted his teeth; he couldn't believe this was even happening.

"I'm sorry, Michael, my hands are tied. There is nothing I can do." Vince proclaimed. Silence filled the room for a mere five seconds before Shawn began talking again.

"Oh really? Is that so? Well then, you can at least do one thing for me then, Vince. Just call me Shawn from now on. I hate it when you call me Michael!"

"I'm sorry, Shawn. There is something else as well." Vince let out a loud sigh before standing up from his seat to face his employee.

"_Something else_? What do you mean, '_something else'_? What else could there possibly be?"

"Before you go on a rampage, Shawn," Vince inclined, "I hate to tell you this, but you'll have to be…..uhh….stuck with the Hit Man tonight…."

"WHAT?" Shawn wanted to die. He wanted to punch something. This could NOT happening to him!

"I'm sorry, Shawn, but when making reservations for the hotel rooms tonight, we ran into a problem. You see, we ran out of rooms to put wrestlers in, and uhh….We had to put you two together. I'm sorry, I _will _make this up to you Shawn, I promise." _Bret and him….together_? No! Shawn gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; if he could have killed Vince right at that moment, he would have. But his conscious told him not to.

"You know what?" Shawn thought thoroughly before continuing because he didn't want to lose his job; at least not right now during the peak of his career. "…_Fine_, you want to put us together, that's your choice. Just don't be surprised when you learn that tomorrow morning Bret is lying in a hospital bed with all of his bones broken! Because if he does one small thing to piss me off, that is exactly what is going to happen!"

"Don't worry, I understand. But I will make this up to you….."

"You better!" And with that, Shawn grabbed his title belt and made his exit, making sure to slam it behind him on the way out.

**A/N: this is only the prologue…so what do you think?**


	2. Part I

**Title: I've Lost My Smile**

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Characters: Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart and others mentioned**

**Pairing: Shawn/Bret**

**Warning: Obviously slash**

**Summary: Shawn had always been a happy, go lucky type of guy -that was until an event that happened back in 1997, changed all of that.**

**Note: This is my first slash fic….so please be nice**

**Note II: Based on the speech done in 1997-except the reasoning behind it has been altered, of course**

**Note III: No own, but it would be cool if I did. This is my very first attempt at going more in depth with these two characters so I hope you all don't mind. XD**

**Later that night in the hotel lobby**:

"Well, you think I like this any more than you do?" Bret asked while standing in front of the main desk.

Shawn growled underneath his breath, _probably! _

"Oh," Bret finally managed to say to the hotel desk clerk after a few moments, "a room for two, please?" Shawn glared at Bret once again. Did Bret just say what he thought he just said? _A room for two?_ _Oh man_….

And that is when Shawn noticed the look on the hotel clerk's face. _'Oh god! Please don't be getting the wrong idea! Me with him? UGH! I'd rather die the most excruciating death than be with this asshole! Man Vince, you are SO going to be paying for this! I can promise you that.' _

"A room for two, are you sure?" The woman asked half-surprised.

"Yes, I am…." Bret calmly responded.

"Okay then," the woman managed to say while seemingly snickering under her breath. "Room 213, have a nice night." And as Shawn turned his back to follow Bret down the hall, he could hear the lady giggling from behind the counter. It was at that moment when he realized he was in for a long night.

"So," Shawn inquired upon entering the vacant hotel room. "Where do I put my stuff?" Bret scanned the place cautiously.

"Anywhere, I suppose." Shawn then slammed his bag down upon the floor in the farthest corner away from the bed, and unzipped its top pocket to fetch some clothes to sleep in. Then as he stood up, he glanced over to see Bret making a break for the bathroom door.

"And just where in the hell do you think you're going?" The icon questioned smartly.

"Gonna take a shower. You take all damn night when you take yours, so I get first dibs. Excuse me!" Bret slammed the single bathroom door behind him, leaving Shawn in a raging fit.

'_Personally make it up to me, huh?_' Shawn thought to himself, reflecting upon Vince's persistent words. '_Nothing and I mean NOTHING you could do is going to make up for this! This is hell on earth. And Vince, for putting me through this, I am going to make you pay. You'll see!'_

**-20 Minutes Later-**

Shawn was finally in the shower washing his hair while reflecting upon the day. It had only taken Bret eight long minutes for him to finish taking his shower, and now the shower finally belonged to Shawn! He didn't care what Bret thought, he was going to take all the time he wanted to wash his hair, and there was nothing Bret could do to stop him! So here he was, the champion, the Icon, the Headliner, stuck in some dinky hotel room with the man he hated the most. Hopefully Bret would be smart enough not try to piss him off too much because if he did, he was going to be hurting in the morning!

Not like that concept bothered Vince. That man had no conscience and he probably put the two of them together on purpose. That is what angered Shawn the most. The fact that he and Bret couldn't stand each other was just an excuse for their boss to force the two of them together. Maybe his boss had created the idea of Shawn dropping the belt to the Hit Man in the first place. Then again, that was typical Vince; he was known for making people suffer for his own benefit. But at that precise moment, none of that really mattered to Shawn for he was too busy washing his hair. Happily sighing to himself, Shawn poured some more shampoo into the palm of his hand while Bret continued to deal with his own issues back in the main bedroom.

'_Damn, does that asshole like to drown himself in there or what?' _Bret thought to himself while looking at the room's solitary digital clock. It was now 7:30 in the evening and it had only taken him eight minutes to completely finish taking his turn in the shower, but when it came to Shawn, Bret wasn't sure if that Pre Madonna was even close to being done! And 25 minutes had already passed! Jesus! When was that drowned rat going to finish washing his damned hair? Was Shawn even alive? Slowly, Bret approached the bathroom door and knocked loudly. "Hey, you alive in there or what?"

"Screw off!" Shawn's muffled voice screamed in response. Bret found himself laughing at that one.

"Hey, don't growl at me, I was just checking to see if you were still alive." Bret sarcastically remarked. "After all, I was starting to think I was gonna have to call the morgue and report a drowned six-foot-one rat lying in the shower of the hotel's bathroom." Surprisingly, he could still hear water running from the inside of the bathroom. Miraculously, that bastard still had water left to use! He'd be darned!

"Yea, and you're gonna be going to the morgue if you keep pestering me!" He heard Shawn shout in return. Damn, Bret didn't expect the diva to get so snappy with him. Reluctant to say anything else, he waited as Shawn continued to waste the entire earth's supply of running water.

Shawn, however, just waited for a response from his sworn nemesis, but was surprised when he heard the Hit Man say nothing. '_Huh, looks like the Hit man is getting smart after all. But wait, I can't be that lucky…can I?'_ Hesitantly, Shawn decided to test his luck. "…Bret?" Shawn said as he poured some more shampoo into his hand.

**Bret's POV-**

Did he just say my name? Nah, I must be hearing things. After all, he just wants me to die and vanish off of the face of this earth, right? Well, maybe he actually needs something. Oh, please don't tell me that's so, because if he does then I'm not giving it to him! No matter what that something might be! Seriously, I could care less. But just to be on the annoying side of things, I guess I could ask. "Hey Shawn, did you say something in there?"

I remain standing in front of the closed bathroom door while waiting for the damn slut to respond. Then after a few moments, I finally hear life coming from inside the bathroom when he says, "Yea, just checking to see if you're finally dead yet!"

Go figure. He wants me dead, and I want to get out of this room right now. But unfortunately, that isn't going to happen because I have no other room to stay at for the night. So I have to stay here with the person whom everyone else considers to be the biggest slut in the business. I am so disgusted by that thought alone that I can almost cry. But I can't let Shawn know that I feel this way around him. Hell, he'd probably take full advantage of it, and of me! And that just isn't going to happen.

Finally after a few minutes, my feet begin to get tired from standing at the door, so I decide to hit the bed and read some of my magazines. Oh, how I love to read those!

**Shawn's POV-**

Ha! I got him going, didn't I?–_**Squirts the last of the entire shampoo bottle into his hand**_- What? Oh my god, you have to be freaking kidding me? No more shampoo? B-but I only used just a little bit. Well, a little compared to what I'm _used_ to using, anyway. –_**Opens the shower curtain and sees no extra shampoo bottles**_-Damn it! Guess Bret is good for something, I suppose. "Hey Bret! Got any shampoo? I'm out!"

**Bret's POV**-

'_What?_' I think to myself hearing Shawn say those last few words from inside of the shower. I peer toward the bathroom doorway just thinking to myself that there could be NO WAY that he used that whole bottle. I only used a tiny bit, and that was enough for my entire scalp. By the time I finished, that bottle was still full! Surely there was no way. "What do you mean you're out?" I wait….And wait some more. Man, this guy is hard of hearing, isn't he? "…Shawn, I said what do you mea-.."

"I know what you said," I hear Shawn scream from inside the bathroom. "And what do you think, Dumbass? I'm out! There's no more left! You have any more?"

"Hold on. Let me look." I say to nobody in particular as I climb out of the nice, warm bed, kneel down upon the floor, and search through my belongings. Seriously, I cannot believe this! He uses the entire bottle and now he expects _me_ to give him more? For what? So he can use all of my shampoo as well? I don't think so.

Suddenly, my hand finds a round shampoo bottle buried deep within the confines of my gym bag, and just looking at it makes me even more hesitant to share it with Shawn. I just bought this bottle, damn it, and I don't plan on using it so quickly; hence I used the hotel's stock instead. Turning toward the door, I address Shawn once again. "Are you sure you need any more? I only have one bottle left!"

"Yes! Then give it to me, jackass!" I hear him say. Nice comment, I must admit. Although I have heard so much better from other people about Shawn! But of course, being the respectful gentleman that I have to be, I don't say what I'm actually thinking. Instead I just bite my tongue and comply with the princess's wish!

"Well, here it is. Come and get it yourself." I say to the door.

"I can't, Bret, I'm in the shower. Come in here and give me the darned shampoo!" Shawn's voice shouts in response. I realize that he wants this shampoo so bad, but there is no way in hell that I am going in there with a sleazy ass, butt naked Shawn Michaels! NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING! I might lose my precious eyesight. I might die if I go in there. Who knows? I just want to spare all five of my senses, so no thanks to waltzing in there. I'll pass!

Then again, his voice starts to pester me as he practically shouts at me once again. "Bret….SHAMPOO!" Oh god. Someone please, please get this man to shut up before I kill him myself! Then as if answering my prayers, there is the beautiful sound of silence coming from the bathroom. I smile to myself, thinking that I was successful of shutting up the Heartbreak Kid once and for all until I hear the hick's voice scream at me one more time. "…._Bret_…..?" Irritably, I respond back.

"What?"

"Give. Me. SHAMPOO!" Does he think I'm stupid? I can understand full sentences, you know. However, with this hick from the south, I can't honestly say the same for him. "BRET! I'M NOT GONNA BE STANDING HERE ALL NIGHT, DAMN IT!" Okay, fine, I think to myself. If he wants this shampoo bottle so bad, then I guess I'll have to give it to him.

Oh why do I have to be so kind to him? I can just make him suffer. But oh well. I guess this is it, isn't it? And just to protect my eyes from being blinded by the sun or whatever else is in there, I'll cover them with my hands. After all, I can never be too careful when it comes to my precious eyesight, right? So here I go, covering my eyes and stumbling around like an idiot. I really can't see. But it's better than Shawn's nasty body causing me to lose my sight permanently. So, after stumbling around the main bedroom for about five minutes, I finally manage to open the door and stagger into the bathroom. Oh, this is just wonderful!

**Shawn's POV-**

Oh my god! What is he covering his eyes for? What a pathetic loser. He looks like he's drunk! In fact, I find it hard to resist the urge to laugh out loud at his crazy antics, but somehow I manage to keep a straight face as he staggers around the room. I see him stumble some more and what I see is nothing short of hilarious.

He begins by staggering into the sink and bumping his knee. Then he slips and falls upon the wet floor. After regaining his composure-or lack thereof-he finally gets back onto his feet only to hit his head on the corner of the sink that he just walked into. What a retard!

For crying out loud, I knew this was going to be one long night, but even I had no idea it was going to be_ this_ bad! "Hey Bret, over here!" I say to him. He just doesn't get it, does he? You have to _open your eyes_ i_n_ _order to see where the hell you're going_. That's just a thought but still, it's a good one, and I don't think Bret realizes this much! He just thinks he can find his way around this damned place without opening his eyes. Hell, if he can then more power to him. But just watching this dumb ass trip over himself in this manner is really starting to make me laugh. I am trying so hard right now not to, but by the looks of it, I'm not trying very hard because he can hear me giggle under my breath.

"Shut up!" He mutters. I can't help it, I burst into a fit of laughter. He should really see himself right now because if he could, he'd be trying just as hard not to laugh his ass off.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Bret, I'm over here! Just hand the shampoo bottle to me already." I tell him, but he still continues to cover his eyes with one hand while attempting to hold the bottle in the other. I don't want to leave the safety of the shower, so I remain standing there with water pouring on top of me as I watch him continue to stagger.

"Ouch!" He cries after bumping his knee once again. Only this time, it's the toilet that has to suffer. My god, this is so funny, it's almost sad.

"Bret, for crying out loud, open your god forsaken eyes and just give me the fucking bottle!" He finally opens his eyes and looks down at the shampoo bottle in his hand. _Yes, Bret, that is what I'm asking for_. _Just give it to me already_. Waiting for him to hand me the bottle of shampoo, I stand there and watch as he walks toward the shower, then looks down at the empty shampoo bottle laying upon the shower stall floor before looking up at my….

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHH MY EYES! AAAHHH! HELP! HELP! I'M FUCKING BLIND! HERE! Take this!" He says as he throws the bottle at me. It doesn't land in my hand, though, so I have to bend down to pick it up, which leaves me even more exposed. He screams again and runs out of the bathroom in complete horror.

Oh my god. I have no idea what his problem is, I'm not all _that_ bad! But I have to admit that I'm really shocked by the whole ordeal. So, needless to say, I quickly shut the glass shower door in front of me and don't move a muscle for what seems like an eternity afterward. Finally, after a solid five minutes or so, I presume washing the rest of my hair in complete silence. Damn, I'm still in shock over what just happened.

**Bret's POV**-

I shut the bathroom door behind me as I try to catch my breath. I can't help but think to myself, _Oh my god! NO! I did not just scream, and I did not just look down at Shawn's cock! I cannot believe that just happened. What kind of idiot am I to keep stumbling all over the damn bathroom anyway? That was just a stupid thing for me to do. He's a guy just like me, after all, but at the same time, he's not. He's a slut, for Pete's sake! He probably loved my eyes gazing down upon him, and that's just sick! Hell, I'm talking about the same guy who would probably never say the word "no" to any wrestler….no matter how young or old…as long as he could get some, he will try to by any means necessary! At least that is what I've heard._

Although I am indeed bisexual, I would rather go for someone who has at least a little more dignity than Shawn. That's for sure. My heart won't stop racing as I lean my back against the bathroom door. _Is he still in there_? Gosh, I hope so! I hope he stays in there, too. I don't need to face him. Not now anyway. I think I'm seriously scarred for life, and I know that because the sheer thought of Shawn won't stop running through my head.

_God, what is wrong with me? I hate Shawn! I hate him_, I mutter to myself, hoping that my constant reminder will help to clear my mind of the image of Shawn's body. Then it happens…I inwardly panic as I hear the shower suddenly turn off. _Oh God, please don't open the door, please don't open the door, please _–_**click**_- "Oh," I hear myself saying aloud to the Icon. "You finally done in there or what?" I step away from the door and allow Shawn to walk passed me.

**Shawn's POV**-

What the hell is wrong with him? We're both men, its not like he has just seen something that he hasn't seen before. "Yea, I'm done," I finally say. "Here's your shampoo…" I hand him the full bottle, and walk toward the corner of the bedroom in order to grab my clothes. Stupid me! I should have remembered to bring the clothes into the bathroom with me before I took the damned shower. But yet, it's almost like a blessing in disguise because there is something else I would like to retrieve from my bag as well. I tug at the towel wrapped around my waist to tighten it as I notice Bret staring at me; just what does he want? "What?" I ask him impatiently, grabbing my clothes.

"Oh," he says after a slight pause, "nothing…." Yea, sure it's nothing, and I'm Queen Elizabeth II!

"Well, then stop staring at me. If you want something, just ask." _NO! I did NOT just make him that offer_! My preferences may swing both ways but he does NOT deserve me! I _HATE_ HIM! And god damn it, he hates me, too! Why would I ever make such an offer to him? God, I hope he didn't see that as a come on because it wasn't. Don't even think that about me! I don't like Bret and that fact is well known. At least I'd like to think so.

As I stand there, I feel the sharp pains begin to pulsate throughout my lower back. _Oh boy, here they come again_. These sharp, stabbing sensations of pain have been with me ever since I started wrestling full time. And now, for the first time today, they're coming back. _Darn it_!

Wincing inwardly, I look down at my hand hidden behind the pile of clothing that I am holding, and sigh with relief because I know the pain will be over in a matter of minutes. If I can escape into the bathroom without Bret catching me, that is. He suddenly looks away while sitting down upon the bed, and that is when I quickly hurry into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. As soon as I enter the bathroom, I set the clothes down upon the top of the sink, and pull out my prescription bottle.

_Thank_ _god for the creation of pain pills_, I think as I open the bottle of pain pills and empty it into my open palm.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Okay, so what do you all think? Should I continue? Let me know by sending me a review! Thanks! Once again, all comments are appreciated.**


	3. Part II

Title: I've Lost My Smile

Characters: Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart and others mentioned

Pairing: Shawn/Bret

Warning: Obviously slash

Summary: Shawn had always been a happy, go lucky type of guy -that was until an event that happened back in 1997, changed all of that.

Note: This is my first slash fic….so please be nice

Note II: Based on the speech done in 1997-except the reasoning behind it has been altered, of course

Bret continued with his reading until Shawn stumbled out of the bathroom. That's right-**_stumbled_**. He looked up at Shawn, and saw that he appeared very tired. Trying not to pay much mind, however, he barely acknowledged that anything was wrong.

"So, you have fun in there? I see you didn't need any of my shampoo," Bret said, holding up the full bottle, "the bottle is still practically untouched."

"Well, err…." Shawn began drowsed, "I wouldn't want to put your shit ass stuff in my hair anyways…" Shawn turned to look at Bret, and almost felt like passing out at that very instant.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Bret asked in return. "My shampoo is PERFECTLY fine!"

"No it's not," Shawn muttered, "God knows what kind of slime you put on your head-curly cue!" Curly cue! What on earth….? Bret shook his head in confusion for a moment as he stood up and got face-to-face with the Heart Break Kid.

"_Curly Cue_? Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Shawn-what the hell are you saying?" Bret almost wanted to laugh, but at the same time, he felt so angry, that last comment didn't matter to him-he just wanted Shawn to finally shut up. He wanted to punch him; he wanted to KILL him if he could! But the last thought seemed to disappear from his mind when Shawn suddenly slapped him across the face!

"You BITCH!" Shawn seethed. "I HATE YOU! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU!" And the man slapped Bret across the face again! What on earth was wrong with this guy? Bret found himself wondering. Bret stood there for a few moments to let the stinging sensation pass, and once that was through, Bret found himself lunging for the Heart Breaker.

"You want a fight-well you just found one -you dirty, filthy, sluttish son of a bitch!" And with that, Bret punched Shawn square in the face and that is when the fight began. Bret's punch had sent Shawn flying a few feet, but after only a minute or two, Shawn had regained his composure and was back on the attack.

"Oh," Shawn said, whipping his now bloody nose with his hand, "you think that hurt-huh? Just you wait!" Shawn managed to get out right before Bret speared him to the floor. Shawn fell back-first onto the floor and let out a slight groan….damn that hurt! Although Shawn was only half aware of what he was doing, he managed to quickly jab Bret in the face several times while still having his back pinned against the carpeted floor below him; and before he knew it, he had discovered Bret's nose was also bleeding.

"Ouch!" Bret let out as he backed away, whipping the blood from his nose for a minute. "Why look at you what you did, you jack-whore! You ruined my beautiful face!"

"Beautiful?" Shawn asked, almost laughing. "If you ask me, I'd say I just improved your looks by 100 percent! You've always been ugly!" Bret looked at him for a minute.

"You did NOT just say that…."

"Yes….I did…what are you going to do about it? Come on, tell me…." Shawn beckoned with a grin across his face. But Bret was having none of it, and he let Shawn know by giving him one of the deadliest glares he could possibly pull off; causing Shawn's grin to quickly disappear. "Uh oh…." Uh oh was right…because before Bret even knew it, he was lunging for the Icon, swinging lefts and rights as he ran towards him. But they fell short as Shawn ducked out of the way and kicked him square in the groin! Bret fell down, gasping for air while Shawn stood there, laughing his ass off. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh my god…..that is the oldest trick in the book! Man…I got you good…..That'll teach you-stupid bastard!"

"Ouch! Oh-my GOD!" Bret gasped in pain. "Die….you son of a BITCH!" And with that, Bret ran straight for him, planning to do yet another spear-even though he was in enough pain to make even a giant cry. But that also fell short, as Shawn could see it coming from a mile away, and moved out of the way…causing Bret to ram into the corner of the bed-head-first.

"Oh my god! Bret…come on," Shawn said, still remaining there, "you're gonna have to do better than that!" All he heard was silence, however, followed by a slight moan of pain. "Bret…..Bret……?" He turned to look at the man lying on the floor, clinching his forehead in agony. Shawn suddenly felt light-headed as he crept up to the fallen Hit Man. "….Bret, are you, ok?" He couldn't believe he was asking that question-why did he seem to even care what happened to the older man?

"…..Owww….yea, Grrrr….I'm ok, I guess…..What-what happened just now?" He looked up at the Show Stopper, waiting for an answer, but just saw the man roll his eyes.

"Uh….." Suddenly, Shawn didn't know what to say or do, he wanted to laugh, yet he didn't-man, not to mention he was feeling really-REALLY tired! "I don't know…" Don't know? Of course he knew, they were just fighting for Pete's sake! But strangely something inside of him told him not to say anything-better to cut off the chase while he was still ahead, he told himself. Not thinking straight, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Come on, you're bleeding, let's get you into the bathroom and clean you up!" _Clean you up_? What was wrong with him! Shawn shook his head from side to side-he'd be damned if _he _knew the answer.

"Am I bleeding badly?" Bret asked.

"Yes, you are." Shawn said, assessing the damage that he had done. They followed each other into the bathroom to wash their faces, and that is when things started to go terribly wrong……

**A/N: Ok this is the second part of my slash fic….Don't worry, more is coming up soon. Hopefully it isn't too hard to follow-again this is my first attempt at doing this-so comments are appreciated. More soon!**


	4. Part III

Author: Alliegirl4life

Title: I've Lost My Smile

Part III?

Characters: Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart with others mentioned

Note I: this part took a while to post

Note II: sorry for taking so long….tell me what you all think!

Warnings: Slash

Rating: M

**7:30am-the next morning….**

Shawn opened his eyes just a little bit to realize that the hotel room was flooded by light-the only light that could possibly come from the sun. He felt extremely tired as he rubbed his eyes and tried to move; but when he did so, he felt his body lying on top of something abnormally large on the bed. "What the-?" That is when he finally realized he was laying ON TOP of Bret Hart! He tried to close his eyes once again and take in the guise of sleep as he felt the body lying beneath his suddenly begin to move.

Shawn's POV-

OH NO! I opened my eyes just now to realize it was already morning…damn what happened last night? I feel my head begin to throb with pain as I look up at the digital clock next to where I'm sleeping. I'm all the way over by the night stand….what on earth? I see it's already like 7:30 in the morning. And-and this thing, lying against me, what the hell? I look down where I am to see someone's chest in my full view! Its Bret Hart….I'm-I'm lying against him? OH NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO, this has got to be some kind of horrible nightmare! I did NOT sleep with that freak last night! Wait-did I just call him a _'freak_'? What did I just think that for? Oh man…..I close my eyes once more and try to think back to the night before…and that is when it happens…it all starts coming back to me. OH GOD! Now I remember……I was in the bathroom with him last night….and his nose was, was bleeding from me punching the living daylights out of him. I had given him a tissue to help stop the bleeding, and for some odd reason, I actually cared about his general well-being. Don't ask me why though. I had been looking at our reflection in the mirror, and I told him-that he looked _beautiful!_ What the hell was wrong with me? Oh man….then it got worse….I then kissed him on the lips….YUCK! But he didn't seem to mind, and neither did I-at the time. So he kissed me back and for some odd reason, I let my fingers explore his body as we made out. His skin was, was so damn smooth to the touch…it was almost exhilarating! The way his body felt to me just turned me on! And some how, we had made our way over to the bed and began to undress each other-what the hell was WRONG WITH ME? But then….oh god….I handed him a condom and took off my boxers and let him-let him _inside _of me! But the feeling was just too great for words to describe! For once in my life, I actually had control with another man in bed-I have never felt that sense of respect from anyone before. But now though….Now I feel-DISGUSTING! Now I feel as if I had just been diseased! OH GOD! Screw this! I need a shower! I need to get clean! I just slept with BRET HART! Ugh! How much worse can it get? Why am I trying to reflect upon last night…..? Why would I want to think such things about the one person who I can't personally stand? Then, as I slowly sit up in bed, it happens-Bret finally wakes up-oh no….

"Huh?" I hear him mumble while opening his eyes. "What the-?" Bret looks up at me, and his eyes practically look as if they're about to bulge out of his head-as did mine, because at that very moment, we both sat up in bed and began to scream our lungs out! "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream back.

"What the hell-Shawn?" He says, sitting up in bed. "Don't yell!" He says quietly, but I don't seem to hear him. I jump up out of the bed and onto the floor below as he remains still covered and looking at me….this can't be happening!

"What the hell-happened last night?" I ask. I look down to the corner of the room, where my boxers lay. I scramble to pick them up and run into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Oh man…..and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse….I hear it….the slight whining sound coming from the other room. I try to ignore it, but the sound just seems to echo inside the bathroom walls. I look at the shower before me, but I make no move towards it-What am I doing? I should have never slept with the man in the other room last night! What would make me do such a thi-? Then I see it….the prescription bottle sitting on top of the sink. Oh my god! So that is what made me do it! Those damn pills I had taken last night! Curse those things! I want to get sick for crying out loud! Sleeping with the Hit Man-could I do anything dumber? But then my mind starts thinking once again. I am not a one-night-only type of guy. When I sleep with someone, I tend to stay with them for as long as I am wanted, and then after they are done with me, I move onward. As simple as that. Unfortunately though, my heart tends to break when all they want is just a fling and nothing more…..I hate it when some people do that! They only come to me when all they need is a piece of ass and nothing else. I am more than that, damn it! And well, as much as I hate to admit this to myself, last night, I felt that I was something more-like as if something inside of me felt hopeful for once. I am known as the slut of the business to some, but that is not what I want to be remembered as. And maybe, my nemesis Bret, realized that as well. I hate the man for Pete's sake-but maybe there is a side of him that I haven't seen yet. Maybe if I just give him a chance-No, I can't do that! I'm supposed to hate him! Not like him! I wish I could just forget all about last night-just leave it behind me and pretend like it never did happen. But I can still hear the soft cries coming from the Hit Man in the other room and I start to feel sorry for him; maybe he liked me to a certain extent after all. Maybe, just maybe I liked him as well. Why else would I be feeling such an obligation to go into the other room and talk to him? I wouldn't know any other reason. So, I suck it up and try to be a man; I decide to put on my boxers and head to the other room. But as I walk toward the bed, I keep asking myself-why am I doing this?

Bret's POV-

He just ran from me like a sore loser that he is….I should have known better than to let that slut take advantage of me. Of course I'm bi….but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be raped of my dignity! Oh and now here he comes, trying to redeem himself I presume…..he thinks that I'm going to forgive him that easy, does he?

"Bret, I…." He sits on the bed next to me, while I continue to face the other direction-how dare he try to take advantage of me and then try to save face!

"You what?" I ask bluntly. "What? You feel sorry for doing what you did to me last night? HUH? You sorry for acting so ashamed for doing what you did this morning? Because if that is what you're about to say, then just forget it-I'm not hearing any of it!" I huff and puff as he continues to sit on the edge of the bed, in complete silence; wow, and I thought that was going to be an impossible accomplishment!

"….No, Bret, I just wanted to say….I'm, I'm sorry….for the way I acted a little while ago. I simply freaked out just now, I couldn't help it…." Simply freaked out, eh? Yea….RIGHT!

"And let me guess….you're about as sorry for doing that as you are about last night, right?" That should get him to back away real quick…..if he's the real slut that I've heard he is!

"No, I mean yes, I mean-oh I don't know!"

"….Figures…." I mumble back.

"Bret! For crying out loud, I am sorry, really……I mean, you have to put yourself in my shoes….." Your shoes? Why the fucking hell would I want to do something like that? "See, if you don't know by now, I am usually not a very open guy…..I usually keep my feelings and emotions to myself…."

"Yea….you are not very open alright! For the slut that you're claimed to be, one would think that you were VERY open…." I literally expect him to jump at me and begin to beat me down, but he doesn't….in fact, all I hear is silence….

"A….a slut? Who the hell told you that?" He says sounding slightly hurt.

"It doesn't matter…..all I have heard is you've slept around with almost the entire damn roster!"

"Oh my god. That can't be…..how could he have told?" _He_? What the hell is he talking about?

"He? Shawn, who are you talking about?" I say, finally turning over to face him for the first time since he first came out of the bathroom. I don't see him attacking me for the comment I threw at him earlier, which may be a good thing, but yet, that is what I literally expect out of him-the guy can be like a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off-literally!

"….Hunter…..I thought that was between he and I…..obviously that was a lie!" Tears suddenly well up in his eyes….oh man, is he about to cry? You can't tell me that this man, the Heart Break Kid, is about to cry! Come on, I must be dreaming! You know, usually I would love to see him hurt, but strangely enough, I'm not enjoying it now. It almost hurts me to see him sad, in fact.

"HUNTER! You've been sleeping-with-with _Hunter_?" I scratch my temple deep in thought. I can't be hearing this!

"Yes," he says, nodding his head, "we were with each other for only three months, but it was the greatest three months I had experienced up until that point in time. The only down side of that was well, with him, he always demanded control in bed….but last night….last night was different. You actually made me feel like I was truly something more than just someone's piece of ass. You made me feel like I was really wanted. With Hunter, however, I never got to experience that…..he was always so….so self centered. Like as if after the first night, he didn't really care….." He looks away solemnly.

"But I thought you just said that it was the best three months…?"

"It was….he took me places I have never been before. Like this one time we went to Paris. It was the greatest place I had ever been to….but while we were there, he would be away from our hotel for hours at a time….just leaving me to fend for myself inside the hotel room while he was off having his fun. I didn't find out until a few weeks after that trip happened that he was cheating on me with Kevin Nash."

"Oh my god…..damn, I'm sorry…." I mutter…what else am I supposed to tell him? That has to suck-even if I have hated his guts, I can still relate to him. He then turns to face me, and I face him and somehow it doesn't seem so bad as it did just a few minutes ago.

"Yea, and not only that, but when I was with him, he would demand that I sleep with other people while he watched…..it really made me feel uncomfortable." Well, hell! That explains a lot then. Maybe he isn't such a slut after all.

"Damn…..I'm sorry to hear that…."

"Tell me, Bret," he places his hand on top of mine and continues, "If I was with you, would you ever do that to me?" _If I was with him_? I have never even thought of that possibility! What is making me think this way? Is it lust? Is it love-NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Well, whatever it is…it seems to be making a difference because for one reason or another, I answer him, as honestly as I can manage.

"Uh….well when I'm with someone, I usually let them have an equal amount of control….no one takes too much of it. I respect my partners….no matter what."

"You actually mean that?"

"Yes, I do." Oh man, what am I thinking?

"You know, last night got me thinking…..you're actually not all that bad of a guy…."

"I'm not?" Why is he telling me this? Don't tell me he is actually considering a relationship-oh no…by the look on his face….I think I'm in trouble….god, please help me.

"No, you're not….in fact, you are the best partner I have slept with……not to mention, the most respectful. Bret….please don't take this the wrong way but…." He leans in towards me and stares down at me straight in my eyes. It's almost intimidating at first, but as I continue to stare back, his eyes seem to sooth me. For whatever reason, I'm actually not feeling against him anymore.

"….But what?" I ask gently.

"….Last night, kissing you made me feel something inside that I haven't in so long. It made me feel-special, if that makes any sense to you. Can, can I kiss you?" Wow, it made him feel special inside, huh? Well since he put it that way…..

"…..If it makes you feel any more special inside, then I suppose you can….." His face gets unbearably close to mine to the point where I can't stand it any longer. I let his lips meet mine and we continue to kiss for several minutes. His lips feel soft to the touch and are almost irresistible for me to keep kissing! Finally we part and stare at each other for a few silent moments before he speaks up again.

"Bret," He sighs, "I have something I want to tell you."

"And that something is?"

"I, I love you…." He mutters slightly. I look up at him in shock, not knowing what to say. I mean, what do I say to something like that? I can't turn him away now! Eh, as I lie there and think for a little bit, I begin to think that maybe this won't be such a bad idea after all……maybe I will eventually end up wanting to go steady with him someday….after all, it's worth a shot, right? Knowing what was about to come out through my lips anyways, I decide to go on ahead and spill my guts.

"Shawn….I, I love you too….."

**A/N: Ok that is the end of Part III-so what did you think? Let me know, thanks!**


	5. Part IV

Author: Alliegirl4life

Title: I've Lost My Smile

Part IV?

Characters: Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart with others mentioned

Note I: Not my men….but it would be awesome as hell if they were!

Note II: sorry for taking so long….tell me what you all think!

Warnings: Slash

Pairing: Bret/Shawn

Rating: M

**Part IV**:

Vince arrived to the Titan Tower office complex around 9:45am, just in time to conduct the morning's meeting. Right as he was walking through the door, however, Hunter Hearst Hemsley approached him from behind.

"Oh, Vince," Hunter said, grabbing the older man's arm, "you hear from Shawn since last night?" Vince, finally remembering the argument in which he and Shawn had the previous day, nodded in response.

"No, I haven't….but he did seem quite upset yesterday about having to room with Bret."

"That's my point. See Vince, I have been trying to get a hold of Shawn for the past hour now….and you told me earlier that if he and Bret got into it…that well….things may not end up as planned. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yea…as Shawn told me yesterday, one false move and Bret was going to the hospital…with every bone in his body broken! God….I hope Bret is alright…for as much as I personally can't stand that man, Shawn better not injure him; he does, and well, I'm going to be out of many pay-per-view buys now aren't I?" Hunter shook his head in disbelief-is that all this man cared about?

"Is that what this is all about? MONEY? Let me ask you this, Vince, do you care at all about Shawn or Bret's well-being?"

"Well," Vince concluded with a grin upon his face, "do you?" The younger man smiled in contempt as Vince leaned over to open the door directly in front of him. "That's what I thought…come on, Hunter, I know you don't care about those two, lets just go inside and attend the meeting, alright?" Hunter patted his father-in-law on the back with a grin from ear-to-ear.

"You know me too well, Vince, you know me too well….." And they both went through the door and closed it tightly behind them.

Meanwhile….

"Come on, Bret, let me watch the home and garden channel!" Shawn begged. Bret rolled his eyes and flipped the television over to some hockey game that was playing. Just seeing the expression upon Shawn's face almost made him want to laugh out loud as he did so; because he knew that Shawn hated to watch hockey games…to the Icon, they was the worst thing in the entire world to watch.

"No…..I want to watch HOCKEY! Hockey rocks! It's the best sport in the world!" Bret bragged.

"NO! I think it's boring! How can you enjoy watching people play with sticks on ice all day? It's ridiculous!"

"Hey, do you actually think that the Home and Garden channel is any flipping better?" Bret turned his head to look the Icon straight in the eye.

"I think so….at least you LEARN something!" To that, Bret couldn't help but comment.

"Oh, like what? Like _you_ would be able to learn ANYTHING at all!"

"You did not just say that to my face!"

"Yes I did…..come on…..all you learn on that damn channel is how to pull weeds out of the ground! I learned that when I was like five!" They both stared at the screen blankly.

"You mean to tell me you had to pull weeds when you were younger? You're kidding right?"

"No….my mother would sometimes be too sick to do it on her own, so I had to help her. What do you enjoy about that stupid stuff anyways?"

"Uhh……" Shawn had to think of a good answer for that one, but couldn't come up with any.

"That's what I thought…..come on, HOCKEY TIME!" The show came back on after the commercial break bringing a smile to the Hit Man's face.

"No hockey time; Home and Garden time!" He lunged for the remote control but Bret held it high enough to keep it just out of the Heart Break Kid's reach.

"I don't think so….." Bret commented as he watched Shawn try to grab the remote from his hand.

Shawn's POV-

Damn it! I want to watch my show now, not this stupid hockey stuff….this is so gay! Here he is, holding up the remote so I can't take it from his grasp. Well…..if he isn't going to give it up the easy way…..maybe I can get it the hard way…yea….he's gonna learn his lesson…one way or the other. He may think he's won now….but I am about to show him who really rules the roost in this place.

"Hey….. on, please give it to me?" I plead, giving him the puppy dog look. I can see the expression on his face…oh he HATES it when I do that!

"Stop looking at me that way……I hate it when you do that…..come on, hockey is great!" He thinks_ hockey_ is great…oh is he about to be proven wrong. I smile as I let me hand slowly move down toward his thigh…..oooh yea, he likes it like that. "Shawn….what-are-you-doing?"

"You'll see….." I say as I let my hand massage his inner thigh….his grip slowly starts to loosen around the remote control as I continue to seduce him. He looks at me, and grins…see I told ya on-not now…the game is just getting good!" He points to the screen and continues to watch as I work my magic on him.

"Oh, it's getting good alright….and if you let me, it's about to get a whole lot better!" I give him a tender kiss on the lips and he lets out a soft moan….and as I continue to kiss him, he slowly starts to let go of the remote control.

"Man, that is rather tempting….." He tells me.

"Yes, it is….so how about we give it a go….?" I keep my eye on the remote as he bites his lower lip in response. Then finally, he places the remote control down upon the night stand and I snatch it right at the last second! Hurray! Wow, is Bret gullible or what? I change the television to my favorite channel as he remains sitting there, glaring at me. Oh boy, I've done it now!

"You are such a tease! You know that?" I can't help but smile, picking on Bret is just so much fun!

"Yea, I know…..but I promise I'll make it up to you later…." I turn to face the television screen, and as I do so, Bret places his hand underneath the covers and slips his fingers right around my mid section…..hmmm so tempting!

"How about we just skip the later and make up for it _now_?" He inquires….I don't know….I really like what I am watching on the screen before us. But man, last night was just so exhilarating that I can't help but feel tempted to say yes to his proposal. He gives me a slight grin as I look at him once more and finally put down the remote control once and for all.

------------------------------Edited for Content---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn released his grip and relaxed within the strong arms and embrace of the individual known as the Hit Man. Throughout his entire life, Shawn had never thought he would gain feelings for his sworn enemy…but looking back on it now, he knew that there would be no way he would ever go back to hating him. Not like he did prior to last night ….he supposed that he just hadn't given the other man a chance before, but now he wished he had. Only after one whole night of being stuck with Bret, Shawn had almost become thankful for something this wonderful happening to him. It had been an awful long time since he had feelings for anybody and now he felt that he could finally get over the hurt that Hunter had left him in and go on with his life; hopefully, with Bret Hart in it.

**A/N: Ok…that was an added extra….I'm still debating whether or not to keep that in there. Sorry such a short chapter, I'll try to make up for it, I promise…Well, leave a comment, thanks!**


	6. Part V

Part V of I've Lost My Smile

Characters: Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels and others mentioned

Disclaimer: I think you would know it by now….

Pairing: Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels

Warning: Slash

Note I: I'm trying to build up to a certain point….should I continue? Only you will decide….

Note II: This part suggests overdose…..so beware.

Rating: M

It was that evening when Bret finally opened his eyes after having one of the longest naps he had had in a while. He looked down upon his chest to see Shawn's head lying peacefully against it, out like a light. Bret, realizing it had only been less than 24 hours since having to room with his now former arch rival Shawn Michaels, couldn't help but wonder if he could actually fall in love with the man known simply as the Heart Break Kid. He wasn't called that for just nothing, you know, which is why Bret was suddenly finding himself having second thoughts.

Bret's POV-

Just look at him…..he looks so cute! Wait-_cute_? No I did NOT just think that! Man, am I on some kind of drugs? I must be, because usually I wouldn't be thinking this way about him! I am supposed to HATE HIM for crying out loud! Not LIKE him! What has happened to me? Better yet, what IS happening to me? Am I under some kind of spell? Come to think of it, maybe I am…..but also, is he? I can't help but remember how he had acted last night-acting all drugged up or something……oh, wait a minute…..could he…..? Nah…he couldn't be a druggie…he's the most sober man that I've known, he's SHAWN MICHAELS! Surely, he couldn't be using drugs….._could he_? And as if on cue, either that or he can really read minds, he begins to stir and slowly opens his eyes.

"Good evening, sleepy head!" I call out. He lifts his head and smiles back at me.

"Grr…what time is it? Is it already in the evening?"

"Yea…it's," I turn to look at the clock on the night stand-holy shit, it's already 8pm! "Its 8pm. Oh my god!" Shawn lifts his upper body from underneath the covers and peers around the room for a brief moment.

"Holy cow….did, did you miss the whole hockey game that was on earlier?" Oh yea, now I remember! We had turned off the television in the 'heat of the moment'. But hey, it was better than any hockey game could ever be!

"Yea, but it's alright…..they'll probably have some replays on later in the week." He turns and looks at me. Oh man, he looks like he's sad, what is wrong with him?

"No, I'm sorry for acting the way I did before……but I couldn't help it…..I just love my Home and Garden…" Oh, and he's gonna be making up for that later, I can guarantee that!

"More than you love me?" I ask, with a sad expression.

"No, of course not! I love you more, silly!" I still can't believe this is even happening. Here we are, in the middle of a hotel room bed, talking like we're long time lovers! This just isn't right! But come to think of it, I wouldn't have it any other way. I smile at him, letting him know that I feel the same way.

"You mean that, don't you?" I finally question him. I can't help it; I always have to know for sure he's telling the truth.

"Yes, I do…..you love me too, right?"

"Of course…..after last night, you have me hooked!" I kiss him softly on the cheek, and we both fall silent for a few minutes. Just what had happened to him last night? I still can't help but wonder….. "Hey, Shawn?"

"Yea?"

"What was wrong with you last night?" I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way. I do actually care for him now, it's just well, the way the words had came out of my mouth, it sounded like something completely different.

"What do you mean, '_wrong with me'_? I don't think there was anything wrong with me last night. Why? Do you think so?" Well, obviously he remembers last night like the back of his own hand, but how could he NOT know something was wrong with him? He was stumbling around this place like a zombie!

"Shawn, what I mean is, you came out of that bathroom last night after getting dressed and all, stumbling around like you were, were DRUNK! Like you had ingested something awful. You mean to tell me, you don't remember that?" I then see him shake his head from side to side…..oh boy.

"No, I don't remember doing anything like that…." Wow, and he sounds honest there, too. I cannot believe this!

"Shawn, tell me the truth," gosh, I feel like a parent talking to a teenager by the way my voice sounds right now, "did you ingest anything last night?"

"Ingest anything? Bret-what are you talking about?" Ok, so maybe he doesn't know…..ok, I'll just go right out and say it! God, I hope he doesn't get mad at me.

"Shawn, did you take any kind of drugs last night?" There, I asked it. I watch him carefully, and then I see something unmistakable; his face turning pale….throughout my years of working with this man, I have learned that his face turning pale either meant that he is either lying or scared….and by the looks of his facial expression now, I'd be daring to say it is probably a mix of the two. "Shawn…please be honest with me."

"Uh, no…I don't remember doing anything like that last night, I swear!" Could he be telling the truth? I wonder….

"Ok," I say, sighing under my breath, "I'll take your word for it…" I slowly let my arms fall toward his chest area, while staring straight ahead; trying not to let the possibility of him lying get to me.

"What? You do believe me, don't you? I mean, come on…." He almost sounds like he's begging for forgiveness. Maybe he isn't telling the truth after all.

"Shawn…..I am just going to say that you appeared extremely tired last night….that's all I am going to tell you; but if you so insist that you didn't take drugs, then I'll take your word for it." He turns to face me, and gives a slight smile.

"…..Ok, thanks….." The smile quickly fades from his facial features as he props himself off of the bed for a brief moment and holds the small of his back almost gritting his teeth in pain. I ask him what's wrong, and he responds with: "Uh, it's nothing, really, I sometimes just get these pains in my back. It will fade away in a few minutes, don't worry." And true to his word, a few minutes later, the pain seems to fade as he lies back down beside me. If only I would have known that that wasn't necessarily the case.

Shawn's POV-

Should I tell him? No, I won't……I can't have him worrying about me like that-much less letting the word get out. I am still in pain, damn it! It won't go away, but I can't show Bret what I'm really feeling, otherwise he'll know for sure that I'm not telling the truth. As much as it hurts me to actually lie to this man's face, I personally feel it's for the best. But what if he finds out? Oh god…..I will never hear the end of that one from him or anyone else for that matter! My god, these pains down my lower back…..I don't know how much longer I will be able to tolerate the pain without him noticing the tears that are threatening to fall down my cheeks here in a few minutes. Believe me, I am trying my hardest not to scream from the pain right now! I only wish I could be truthful to him about it, but I know him too well….if he actually cares about me like he claims, he will start yelling at me, and then it's down to hell from there. I don't want to hurt his feelings or lose his trust, but I just lied to his face for Pete's sake! What do I say if he finds out the truth? What am I worrying about this for? He won't find out, not if I can keep it a secret at least. I still cannot believe that I am with him even after a full 24 hours! I thought for sure that I was going to end up punching the living daylights out of him, which I did, but not as severely as I thought I was planning on. I thought I would end up hating him forever. So much for that happening; I now am practically falling head over heels for Bret, some odd reason, I don't think I'd be able to bear with letting him go now after everything that happened last night. God, what time is it? I turn to look at the clock to see it's already nine at night. Wow, time certainly does fly when you're having fun. Maybe if I happen to head to the bathroom claiming I just have to use it, he won't notice me bringing in the pills as well.

"Hey, Bret, I'll be right back…." I quickly walk over to my gym bag and unzip the top pocket….but before I can finally grab the bottle, he calls back to me. Damn it!

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom….." Man, just ignore me, Bret, just IGNORE me!

"Then why are you going through your gym bag?" He asks….damn it, how to explain that?

"Uh….just because?" I quickly grab some left over boxers from the bag and hide the bottle amongst the clothing, hoping he won't be able to see it. Gosh, I hope he doesn't catch me.

"No, not just because, tell me, Shawn….." I show him the boxers and he suddenly shuts up. "Oh, ok….never mind then." Whew! That was a close one! I hold the boxers and bottle tightly up against my upper torso and make a break for the bathroom….but I don't make it all the way to the door before the sound of the pill bottle catches Bret's full attention. Uh oh… "Shawn….what was that I just heard?" He questions with a serious expression on his face. Oh god…..what do I say to that one?

"Oh, just some spare change in my boxers I suppose…." Now is your time, Shawn-go for it! Get your ass inside of that bathroom now! I attempt to do so, but right as my feet pad along the bathroom's threshold, Bret grabs me tightly around the shoulder and turns me around to face him. Uh ohh….I'm in big trouble now!

"NO! Damn it Shawn, look at me! What is it that you have? What are you hiding?" He attempts to grab my boxers from my grasp, only to fall short due to my grip on them being so strong. I fight to hold onto them-and the bottle-with everything I have inside of me until the slight struggle causes the bottle to fall from my arms and onto the floor below. I watch as the bottle falls down-almost in slow motion-onto the carpet and busts open. Pills go flying everywhere as Bret looks on.

"Uh….Bret….I, I can explain…I…I…." Oh god….this is exactly what I DID NOT want to happen! Oh man…this sucks, and just looking at the deadly glare in his eyes……yea…he's not a happy man.

"What's this?" He bends down to pick up not the pills but the bottle itself. "Oh my god…..Shawn-…"

"Bret….believe me, I-I didn't want to worry you….I, you see…."

"Yea, I see it alright! Shawn why the HELL did you just lie to my face? WHY? I asked you if you did drugs, didn't I?" He pauses to look at me, "didn't I?"

"Yes," I mumble quietly. What does he expect me to say? What am I supposed to say? I've been busted, as simple as I could and can put it.

"Then why the hell did you just lie to me?"

"Because, I didn't want to upset you. Bret, you have to understand…."

"Understand WHAT? What is it that I have to understand? Shawn…..my god! This is fucked up!" Well I didn't expect him to say that! "Is this what you took last night?" He peers up at me and I glance down at him. Might as well as tell the truth now Shawn since you're busted as hell anyways….

"….Yes…it is…Bret, please forgive me."

"Yea, I'll forgive you alright! You know what, fuck you, and fuck this! You want to destroy your life, then FINE! Take all these god damn pills and overdose! See if I care…..about a lying drugged up whore!" He grits his teeth.

"WHAT?" I almost yell out of anger and shock. "You don't honestly mean that, do you Bret?" I want to cry as I continue to stare at him. Hopefully he can forgive me….please god, let him forgive me. He stands up and answers my question.

"Yes! I do….there you happy now? Obviously you must be!"

"What? Of course I'm happy…..Bret….."

"Yea…because of these happy pills you take right? Is this your excuse for last night? Because if it is….then just forget it ever happened!" He heads right for the doorway as I chase him….oh god! This isn't happening to me!

"Bret…please, don't leave me! You want to know why I take them. Huh? I'll tell you then…." I can barely hold back the tears in my eyes any longer, so I let them fall down my cheeks as I talk to him. "I take them because of the pains in my muscles….I guess you can say that I have an addiction…..Bret, please believe me. I can't help it, honestly." He just simply turns around to address me once more.

"You're addicted, huh? Well let me tell you something then, if you really do have feelings for me then first off, you wouldn't lie to my face, and second of all, you would find someway to get off of those things! You realize that they can kill you if you take enough of them, don't you? But I guess there is no convincing a man whore of anything against his desires…..so if you want to destroy yourself with those things, then fine, be my guest…..but if you really care, then you'll stop using them for good!" And with that, he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving me to bear all this pain on my own. Damn, why do the horrible things always have to happen to me? WHY? Man, every single person that I have ever gained feelings for, has left me due to my reputation as a damn man whore! Is that what Hunter always played me to be-the slut-as they sometimes call me? Well let me tell you something, I am not a slut! And I am certainly not a man whore by any means! I'm just horribly misunderstood. I slam my fists on the wall facing me as I hear Bret's footsteps fall further and further away from the doorway and down the stairs. Damn it! I can't take this! I pounce on the bed and begin to cry my eyes out as silence takes over the rest of the room…..I just hope that Bret can find someway to forgive me eventually. I love him now, and I will do anything in my power to keep him with me…..even if it means quitting those pills once and for all.

Bret's POV-

God! What did I do to deserve this? The one person who I gain feelings for over night now as it turns out does drugs! I should have known-I should have seen this coming! Shawn stumbling around last night should have alerted me to begin with. Maybe last night meant nothing to him after all. Maybe he just played me to be the fool-I should have listened to the one person who told me about him being a slut. My brother, Owen….I always knew that man was smart, and now I finally have proof of such. Owen had told me that he is a slut and that I shouldn't trust him no matter what-wish I would have listened to him full-heartedly. What had possessed me to do that with him last night? Now looking back on it, I don't even know the answer to that question. I wish I did. Might have been pent up feelings for my sworn nemesis, who knows; or might have been the fact that I do actually care for him. I don't know what I am going to do now. For one reason or another, I just want to start crying right now and I don't know why. God, I am so confused. I'll just walk around the block to vent off my frustration for a little bit. Yea, that's what I'll do…..

15 Minutes Later………

I continue walking back toward the hotel when I come across a florist stand. I don't think anything of it at first, until I see a bunch of yellow roses for sale. Hey, a dollar for twelve whole roses! Holy crap! Nice deal…..I have been thinking for the past several minutes that maybe I should go back to the hotel room and face Shawn and tell him sorry…..I just acted without even thinking to listen to his side of the story. I now feel sort of bad for doing that, what if he was telling the truth and _is_ really addicted to those pills? I know I may be a fool for thinking this, but I think I should just give him a chance to at least explain himself. And maybe, these yellow flowers sitting right before me might do the trick……hey, it might sound a little manipulative, but I just want him to finally come clean, and hopefully accept my apology, if nothing else.

"Hey," I incline to the shop keeper.

"Yes, sir, may I help you?"

"I am interested in getting these roses," I point to the bunch of yellow roses in front of me, "how much are they?" Hey, had to ask, right?

"Uh," he looks at the sign on the top of the stand, "a buck for a dozen." So I hand him the money quietly as he hands me the dozen roses. I can't help but smile; hopefully these will be just enough incentive for Shawn to forgive me.

"Ok, here ya go." He grabs the change and hands over the bouquet. "You getting these for someone special?" He asks.

"…Yea, I guess you can put it that way…."

"Ok, here you go….have a nice night."

"You too…." I say as I walk off with the flowers in hand.

Ten Minutes Later….

I walk to the door, expecting it to be locked from the inside, but when I actually approach it; I see that it's open slightly ajar. Oh man, that can't be a good sign.

"Shawn…..are you in there?" I open the door and creep my way though, to discover that the place is completely trashed! "SHAWN? ARE YOU IN HERE?" Silence. Oh god….oh no! I run into the room and spot Shawn lying on his back upon the bed, with the pill bottle not far from the edge of the bed. And with that, I see that there are no more pills inside the empty container. OH NO! "Shawn!" I scream. "SHAWN ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" I run up to his limp body and shake him vigorously, only to get no response whatsoever. I place the flowers down and grab the phone extension and call 9-1-1….man, I just pray to God that I'm not too late.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know, so dramatic…..so suspenseful! I couldn't help it. Leave a comment, thanks! **


	7. Part VI

**Part VI of I've Lost My Smile**

**Note I: sorry for being so abrupt in the last part, and sorry for those of you who thought Shawn was going to die or whatever, don't worry, he's not dead.**

**Note II: took me a while to come up with this part-due to working on other stories like "The Wrestling Version of the Underworld" and "His Biggest Regret".**

**Note III: this part dedicated to all of my readers! Thanks you guys! You ROCK!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shawn slowly opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like an eternity to see none other than Bret sitting on the hospital bed beside him, slowly stroking his hair.

"Bret……you've, you've come back, but why?"

"Shhhh….Shawn, its ok…..I'm here. And I am never going to leave you ever again, not for as long as I live."

"Awe, you really mean that?" Shawn asked, with tears in his eyes clouding his vision.

"Yes, I do…..Shawn, I love you, in fact," Bret turned around to grab something off of the floor, "I brought you these." He smiled and handed over the huge bouquet of yellow roses he had bought just the night before. Shawn's smile broadened as he looked at the bouquet in his hand; he then slowly hugged and kissed the Hit Man as best as he could manage. And about that time, the nurse came in to check on Shawn.

"Ah, so the handsome young stud is awake this morning, I see." The hefty nurse bellowed, walking in unannounced. Bret turned to face her.

"…..Yea, he is….." Bret smiled once again.

"Awe, and don't you two just look so darn cute with one another! Tell me," she winked, "how long have you two been together?"

"Uh….well, although it hasn't been for over 48 hours, it seems like we've been together forever….." Bret responded almost gleefully. Shawn smiled back at him faintly.

"Awe, well that is so nice! You know, Shawn," she beckoned, "you are so lucky to have found a man like Bret Hart here, he would do anything for you, and don't you forget that!" She pointed to him, and abruptly left as fast as she had arrived. Shawn laid there as Bret planted another kiss on his left cheek.

"Bret, but I was so scared you would never return…..I thought I could just die last night…"

"Shhhh! Shawn, please, don't talk like that. I am telling you, I could never leave you now….you mean so much to me, so please, will you forgive me?" He said, placing his hand on top of the Icon's.

"Of course I will forgive you, Bret," Shawn responded, blinking his eyes slowly. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time after that, and for all it was worth, they knew that what had happened the night before had been a test of their relationship, and they secretly knew that they passed with flying colors.

Bret's POV-

I almost lost him last night, had I not come back, he would have died! But he's here, and he's mine, all mine; and no one and nothing is going to change that, ever! Look at him, he looks a hell of a lot better since last night when I found him, my god, I got so scared, he has no idea what I was going through while those doctors pumped his stomach and removed those drugs from his body! But he's with me now…..and as I said before, nothing is going to change that. I continue to stare calmly into his eyes, until he begins to talk to me once again.

"Bret, you know, for the first time, in my whole life, someone has showed general interest in me without just wanting a piece….and I'm grateful for you doing that, really, I am."

"I know," I mutter, "I'm grateful for you Shawn. These past few nights have surprisingly been the greatest nights, I believe I have had, in my entire life…."

"Really, you really mean that?"

"Of course I do……last night made me realize that….." I hope he can see through this and really get off of those pills, because secretly, he scared the crap out of me last night! Maybe I should tell him how I _really_ feel. "Shawn…."

"….Yes?"

"Promise me, and I mean_ promise_ me, you will get off of those pain pills! I demand you! I care too much about you, please, will you do that for me; above all else, of course?" He goes silent before answering me, gosh I hope he will.

"Ok….for you, I promise, no more pills…."

"Promise….?"

"Promise." I kiss him gently on the lips and give him a gentle hug for his effort to compromise with me. But I have known all too well in my life's experience, once a drug abuser, unless of course stopped, will always be a drug abuser. Its unfortunate, to say the least, but I pray to God that Shawn is an exception to this very rule. I continue to hug him, as I hear the soft ticking of the clock, pass time by.

Shawn's POV-

Wow, to be honest, I have NEVER ever had someone care for me so much in my entire life! Not even Hunter would be so willing to get my drug abuse off of the table, but now here I have someone who does care enough to do so: Bret Hart. Would you imagine, my long time enemy, my worst nemesis, actually cared enough about me to save my life last night! Wow, that means an awful lot to me too. I can almost cry I am so thankful! So thankful to be alive still, so thankful even, that Bret cared enough to come back to me, otherwise, I might not be here. I softly cry to myself as he continues to hug me, gosh I hope he doesn't hear me, but of course, being so in tuned with me as he is, he does so anyways.

"Shhh….Shawn, please don't cry, I'm here."

"I know….I'm just so thankful you care so much about me, that's all." A single tear falls down my cheek as I glare down at him.

"I know…." He whips the tear softly from my cheek and kisses me once more, god how I love it when he does that!

"Bret….will you promise me never to leave me again?" Usually a person would not make this promise, but he catches me off guard when he actually does.

"….I promise…."

And I finally smile one more time……just feeling so happy to have this man by my side no matter what. Maybe that nurse had been right after all: maybe I should be damn thankful to have found a man like that of Bret Hart.

**A/N: Ok that is the end of Part VI, so what do you think? I know this part was more romantically based than most, and trust me, this is my very first time writing something quite like this, so sorry for making you all wait so long. Please R and R! Thanks!**


	8. Part 7

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Part 7 of I've Lost My Smile**

**Disclaimer: No own, you get the point by now I would think….**

**Note I: as you can tell, I have stopped using the roman numerals for my parts, so if this bothers anyone, then sorry. LOL**

**Note II: This part contains mature content not suitable for some readers, discretion is indeed advised.**

**Note III: thanks to those of you keeping tabs on this story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been one full day since Shawn's arrival to the hospital and already Bret had him back in the hotel room where he belonged. Shawn had been given clearance by the doctors, and thank god!

"So, Shawn," Bret began while sitting down next to the Icon on the edge of the bed, "how does it feel to be back?"

"Oh, it feels great! I wouldn't want it any other way…especially being with a hot man like you!" Shawn kissed Bret on the lips, while allowing his hands to slip down toward the small on Bret's back. Bret let out a sudden moan of delight.

"Mmph, that feels good…." Bret smiled.

"Want me to make it feel better than that?" Shawn hinted, Bret then nodded in agreement. "Ok, then just relax, and lie down….." Bret did as he was told, but not before hesitating first. "Bret….LIE DOWN!"

"What if I don't want to…?" Bret teased playfully.

"Bret….LIE DOWN NOW, damn you! Don't ask questions; just do as you're told!" Shawn demanded.

"Wow, frisky, are we?" Bret inquired playfully.

"Hey, I need to make it up to you somehow for saving my life-now LIE DOWN!" Bret, finally relaxing within his own right, laid himself down upon the bed and allowed Shawn to creep on top of him….

Bret's POV-

Wow, I have to say, he certainly knows how to dominate others in more ways than one! And you would think that just one day after almost coming face-to-face with death itself, that he would have this much-much, oh what's the word? GUSTO! Yea, that's it…gusto! I feel him slowly massage my inner thighs as I lie there, looking down at him. Damn…that feels good. He may not be the one whole slut of the business that everyone thinks he is, but god be darned if he doesn't know how to seduce a guy to madness! He makes his way up to my lips while planting little kisses along the way-up my chest, and on my neck, and finally he reaches my embrace and kisses that as well. I let out a quiet moan as he continues to work away at me….inducing every single one of my five senses to a greater level of indulgence. I then glance down to see him unbuttoning my jeans and slowly tearing them off of my legs. After dropping my jeans somewhere upon the floor, I spot him taking off his leather chaps and tights that he so loves to wear -even outside of the ring- and throwing them down next to the pair of jeans. That is when his hands begin to gently take off my underpants revealing everything to him. I remain there as he proceeds to allow his hands to gently grope my now hardened shaft, almost making me feel like crying out; but he then looks up at me and tells me to be quiet. Damn that feels good! Shawn then kisses me and proceeds to go down on me where I really ache. I tell him: "Shawn-I want you! I NEED YOU!" And he then looks up at me and proclaims calmly: "I know, don't worry baby, I'm here, and I'm all yours!" He wraps his mouth around my shaft, and I gasp in pure pleasure. He then asks me: "I know you probably don't want to move, but do you want to continue to lie down, or do you want to take control?" Take control? No, hell, he's doing everything so right; I can't bear to make him stop now! "No," I tell him, breathing hard, "keep going the way you are, nothing can please me more!" So he continues, moving his tongue around my hard-on, GOD THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD! My body begins to shake uncontrollably as he lightens up on his sucking. "DAMN!" I say out loud finally.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asks me gently, letting my body go.

"You-you're so good at this…..how did you learn to-…"

"Shhhh," he whispers to me, "let's not worry about that…we're here together now, and that's all that matters…." He then frenches me for several moments, before our lips finally part at last.

"Damn…." I tell him, "That was the best episode of sex I think I have ever had!"

"Oh, don't worry," he concludes, "There are a lot more episodes where that came from!"….

The Next Morning….

OUCH! I mutter to myself as I open my eyes. God, this stinging sensation won't go away! Did Shawn have to fuck me that damn hard! He's good at it but my god! He just wouldn't stop for anything last night-not even for the telephone ringing off the hook! I know we are due to be at a Raw is War taping here like next Monday or something, but I just don't want time to fly by just yet….not while he is here, sleeping calmly in my arms. I wish I hadn't been so out of it the last time we had sex….maybe I would have enjoyed it even more….who knows for sure? But just one thing has been bothering me since last night. While in a compromising position last night, Shawn seemed to cringe slightly with pain. I had indeed asked him what was wrong, with him only telling me that his knee was acting up again. Gosh…I hope his knee isn't going to be too much of a bother…..I just hope…..

**A/N: Ok, sorry so short, please read and review! I didn't have time to write more to this part so sorry for it being so brief. So, you think Shawn's knee is going to be a little bit more than just a slight bother in the coming parts? You tell me. Thanks for reading-hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Part 8

Part 8 of I've Lost My Smile

Author: Alliegirl4life

Warnings: slash mentioned frequently from now on….

Rating: M+

Pairings: Shawn/Bret

Summary: I think you get it by now…

Disclaimers: No own….and thanks for reading to all who care! Lol.

Note I: contains mature content from now on…..so you have been warned.

Note II: sorry haven't updated in a while, writer's block and I've been busy with other stories

Note III: this chapter is a rather serious one…..just keep reading and you'll see why.

Shawn opened his eyes and peered out through the window to discover that unlike the past two days that this day was cloudy. He hated cloudy days, it always seemed to make him feel more depressed than normal, which wouldn't be good in Bret's case; having to put up with him and all. It was only like nine am, but he wished it had been a lot later….he just couldn't wait to get back to work!

"Good morning….Bret….WAKE UP!" His voice boomed inside the older man's ear drum. Bret literally leaped out of the bed almost as if someone had just tried to kill him in his sleep!

"GOD DAMN you Shawn! Did you have to scare me like that?" Shawn gave him an evil grin in response.

"Yes, I did…..you know I love to pester you!"

"Well, yea….you're right," Bret commented softly while gazing into his eyes, "but for YOU that is never a hard thing to accomplish!" Shawn's grin disappeared quickly, letting Bret know that his comment was uncalled for. Then, the stinging sensation came back; although not as strong as it felt the night before, the damage Shawn had done to him was still prevalent. "Ouch! Sheesh! My god…."

"Bret," Shawn said, placing his arms around his shoulders, "are you ok?"

"Grrrr…." Bret let out while glancing at him, "no…..I think you screwed me too hard last night!" To that, Shawn couldn't help but laugh….. "Shut up! God, it's not funny! It really HURTS!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Wow, I must have done a damn good job then, huh?" Shawn managed to say beyond the laughter.

"NOT FUNNY!"

"YES IT IS! It is VERY FU-NN-Y!" Shawn moaned back.

"No it is NOT!" Bret argued sarcastically, "you screw faster than a damn jackrabbit in heat!"

"What-is that a bad thing?"

"…..No….I'm just saying…." Bret smiled in response.

"Good…." Shawn said, while looking down upon himself. "You want another go?" Shawn began to massage the older man's arm and just by looking into his eyes, Shawn knew what the answer was going to be. So he slowly lowered himself down below the cover of the hotel sheets and began to drag his hand up and down on Bret's now hard erection. And for some odd reason, even when Shawn had done nothing but just give Bret a slight tease, he found that Bret had been very, VERY easy to arouse! Wow, he couldn't even begin to imagine how things would have been say if he would have been accepted by the Hit Man a lot sooner. Just thinking about the possibilities made him even more aroused than he had previously been previously, and before he knew what he was doing, he reared up on Bret and began to get him from behind. To this, Bret began to moan loudly, but that still didn't seem to satisfy Shawn one bit. It was then that he decided that he wanted to try something new. "Hey, Bret…..move to the edge of the bed….." he demanded. To this, Bret turned and gave him a blank stare.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Shawn whined. Bret did as he was told and moved to the edge of the bed's frame. Shawn stepped off of the bed and proceeded to ride the Hit Man that way. However, right as they were both getting into it, Shawn accidentally bent his knees just a little too far and slammed his left, weaker knee against the solid wooden frame. Shawn let out one solid yelp before kneeling over in pain. Bret turned around just in time to see Shawn's legs buckle beneath him and fall to the floor in one huge heap. Panicked, Bret went over to check on him.

"Shawn, Shawn, are you alright…..talk to me, are you ok?" He could see the tears begin to fill the man's eyes and knew that it wasn't a good sign. Shawn then began to cry out loud.

"No! Ahh! No…..ouch!" He screamed, holding onto his left knee tightly. "Damn it, Bret….Damn it!"

"Shhhh…its ok, Shawn, just lie still and I'll go get some help…."

"GO GET HELP? Hello, we're butt ass naked in here! What are we supposed to tell anyone who walks in here?" Oh right…..Bret had forgotten about that…no one had known about the two of them yet….but hopefully that would change real soon…

"Oh yea….I forgot….ok….Shhhh….ok, I have an idea….here, put this on," Bret initiated, tossing him a t-shirt and a roughed up pair of jeans, "and I'll help you to the car…."

"Oh, alright…" Shawn complained. He pulled the shirt over his head and struggled to put the jeans on as he mumbled to himself. "Yea….this should be fun!"

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing….. help me up!" Bret grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up on his feet while feeling weighted down by all of Shawn's 225 plus pounds of a body frame. Shawn let the tears fall as Bret helped down the stairs and out through the lobby, and both of them had hoped that nothing would be seriously wrong.

A While later….The Doctor's Office-

Bret's POV-

Darn it! Why now…..we only have two more days until we have to show up for Raw and this happens! It's my entire fault too, otherwise had it not been for me, he might not be stuck in this situation right now-him and his damn knee! How was I supposed to know that that thing was bothering him? Man, maybe I don't know everything about Shawn after all…I wish he would have told me about this…..maybe we could have prevented this, and the humiliation that comes with it….I look at the secretary sitting behind the large barrier directly in front of Shawn and I as she takes down some quick notes.

"Ok, so what is your problem, sir?" She asks Shawn, like as if she can't tell!

"Can't you see my knee is in pain, ma'am?" Shawn lets out while seething in pain. "My knee….damn it, my knee, you freaking asshole!" The secretary gasps in shock as I attempt to calm him down…I then look around to see everyone else inside the waiting room staring at us….Great!

"Listen, miss, we're terribly sorry, but can't you see he's in a hell of a lot of pain over here….so can we just send him to the emergency room?" Hoping the ditsy woman would finally get the point; I even point down to his knee and then glance back at the doctor making his way toward us. She gives us a rather nasty look before getting the doctor's attention.

"Excuse me, Doctor Bonnet," the woman calls out, "I think we have an emergency that needs taken care of…." She points to the both of us as if _we're _the problem…oh I don't think so, lady! But before I even get the chance to swing at her, the doctor finally allows Shawn to the back, while leaving me in the waiting room all on my own…..

Shawn's POV-

Ouch….man…this sucks! I don't want to be injured…not at this phase in my career….so much to live for, so little time…come on, just someone tell me it's not all that bad. I didn't mean to act that way in front of Bret just now, and hopefully he can forgive me, but that woman was just pissing me the hell off! I have secretly known about my knee for the past few months at least-this knee has been giving me the most problems….but it has never hurt this bad before. The doctor takes a quick look at it and just by the expression on his face, it doesn't look good. Oh no….please God, oh please….

"Mr. Michaels…..how long have you been wrestling for?" How on earth did he know I wrestled? I never listed that on the forms, did I?

"Uh, I'd say quite a while, why?" He doesn't need to know the exact number of years…and if he does, then he can just go SUCK IT! Not off of me though, that's for Bret….he-he-he….

"Well, odds are you might want to stop while you're still ahead…" WHAT? Oh HELL NO!

"What do you mean by that?"

"All I'm saying is that you'd better let me give you some X-Rays of this knee, because something tells me the damage is far worse than what we're seeing right now…." Oh my god…what an idiot! He makes it sound as if he has X-Ray vision or something….oh wait…maybe he does, I might want to be watching myself around this guy; and thinking for once, I decide to give in.

"Alright….do whatever you have to do, Doc…..I'll pay for it." I shrug my shoulders as he takes me into this one room where they do cat scans and stuff….don't ask me what it's called…I have no clue! All I know is that they wrap this lead thing around my leg and have some kind of machine –I suppose it's the X-Ray machine- surround my knee and take images of it….I'm sorry, but I'm in so much pain right now that I can't seem to think what is what around here. After several minutes of waiting, he comes back in and shows me the graphs….and they don't look good, in fact-they look horrible!

"I'm sorry, Shawn, but it looks like you have no ACL in that knee…."

"I know I don't have any ACL-I haven't had one in there for a while now."

"Well, I have to tell you one thing; I don't personally think you should wrestle anymore…." My jaw drops…I cannot believe what I hear coming out of this man's mouth.

"WHAT? But doctor…..I can't quit now….."

"Shawn, I'm sorry…..but I'll have to recommend that you stop doing possibly more damage to that knee…." Man, he looks devastated….I so want to cry…how to explain this to Bret-better yet, how to explain this to Vince. Oh boy, I can just imagine that conversation now….

"….Ok….." I manage to say beyond the tightening feeling in my throat. I then make my way out towards the waiting room to break the news to Bret….

"So…..how is it?" He asks, hopeful. I look at him and suddenly look away…I think he knows….. "Oh no….Shawn…what did he tell you?"

"I….I can't do it!" I lean my head against his shoulder and begin to sob….the secretary fills out the bill and lets us leave….while Bret helps to carry me through the door using all of his strength. Once out the door and into the parking lot…I finally break the bad news to him.

"Shawn….but what-what about us….? How is this going to affect us? If you have to leave wrestling….you'll have to leave me, and I don't want that to happen…."

"I know….but I don't know what else to do…..what is Vince going to say? I'm supposed to be the Champion for Pete's sake! And you know how much I love that!" I see Bret suddenly look away and roll his eyes slightly.

"Yea……I, I know…."

"Bret-what's wrong? What did you just roll your eyes at me for?"

"I didn't roll my eyes….. I'm just devastated, I don't want to leave you….and I don't want you to leave me, that's all." Wow, he really has grown attached to me in the last few days, hasn't he? Not like I haven't grown attached to him as well but something has been bothering me as of recent…..my mind hasn't been on the thought of Bret like it should be. Rather, it's on something else…..but I can't tell anyone, not even Bret…god, he'd kill me if I told him. Silence fills the car on the way back to the hotel as there is nothing else to say. My knee is throbbing but I guess I can tolerate it until Monday….heck, it's already what day of the month-like the end of January, isn't it? Man….so many weeks left until Wrestle Mania 13…..and I still have yet to tell him that I don't want to drop the belt to him ……I mean I love him, but I can't bear to part with my newly found prize that I've worked so hard to obtain. The car is put into park as I unlock my door and climb out of the car steadily. If only I hadn't become adventurous while in the bed earlier….me and my stupidity! "It's ok…I got you….hold on to me." I grab onto his waist as he helps me through the hotel and up the stairs into our room. It is such a hard stair case to climb, but I somehow manage….somehow. After what seems to take forever and a day, we finally make it through the front door of our room-thank god! I plop down upon the bed as Bret wraps the covers around me, helping me fall asleep faster. He wishes me sweet dreams before I close my eyes….but not before thinking of him first…yea…not before thinking of him…..and a smile sweeps my face as Bret makes his way into the bathroom, being completely unaware of the fact that the person I was just thinking about, wasn't him at all….But rather…someone else….

**A/N: ok….end of part 8! Sorry such a sad chapter, I know…..but if you don't like this….it's only going to go down hill from here……any requests will still be taken…I'm always up for reviews as well, so how about you send me some! Thanks!**


	10. Part 9

**Part 9 of I've Lost My Smile**

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Warnings: slash mentioned frequently from now on….**

**Rating: M+**

**Pairings: Shawn/Bret**

**Summary: I think you get it by now…**

**Disclaimers: No own….and thanks for reading to all who care! Lol.**

**Note I: contains mature content from now on…..so you have been warned.**

**Note II: sorry haven't updated in a while, writer's block and I've been busy with other stories**

**Note III: In this part-a surprise character comes into the mix.**

Vince looked down at the phone's keys and dialed in the necessary number to get a hold of the one man he knew would be able to contact Shawn to let him know of a possible title switch happening at Wrestle Mania 13, and that man was none other than Hunter Hearst Hemsley. Although Hunter wasn't really all that worried about the Show Stopper's whereabouts since the week before, Vince had to contact Shawn somehow, and apparently, wherever he was, he wasn't able to answer his phone. Feeling slightly worried, he awaited the man on the other line to answer.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Hunter, it's me, Vince……listen, may I ask you a rather huge favor?" Vince questioned wearily. He knew it wasn't like him, the Chairman of the WWF, to be requesting anything from his talented superstars, but this situation seemed serious.

"Sure, Vince, tell me, what do you need?" Wow, Hunter wasn't surprised to be hearing from him after all; what luck!

"I was wondering, if you have heard from Shawn as of recent?"

"…Uh, no, I haven't….but I know his room phone number, perhaps I could contact him…"

"Hunter, I'm sorry, but I've tried and that didn't work…so any other ideas because quite frankly, being the Chairman of this company I'm beginning to worry."

"Don't worry, Vince I have everything covered….I have other means of getting in touch with him, so no worries, right?"

"Right…..no worries…" Vince attempted to remind himself nervously.

"Alright…..so it will be just fine, I'll contact him through any means necessary and I guarantee you he will be around by next Monday, ok? We cool?"

"Yea," Vince absently smiled to himself, "we're cool. Ok thanks Hunter, I appreciate it…"

"No problem…." Hunter said before hanging up the phone. "No problem at all…." And as fast as it had begun, the phone conversation had ended. Hunter gleamed with devilish delight as he pressed the 'talk' button to cut off the call. Then abruptly, he released his fingers from the button to dial Shawn's room phone number. "Hello? Is Shawn there?"

"_Hunter_-is this you?" He heard a whispering voice say over the line.

"Yea, Shawn….long time no see….so what the hell are you doing-or knowing you, should I say, WHO are you doing?" Hunter let out a silent chuckle, making sure Shawn didn't hear.

"Very funny, Hunter!" The show stopper remarked. "Actually I'm just waiting to show up for Monday night's show. How about you?" Hunter thought to himself for a minute; it had indeed been a while since he had some satisfaction come from Shawn, so to speak, and right about now in the late evening appeared to be a good time to get some action from his so called '_best buddy'_. He smiled as he answered the question at hand.

"Oh, just thinking about you," Hunter replied. He knew how much Shawn had wanted him back, and now was the time to put Shawn's feelings for him to the test. Little did he know how easy it would be for Shawn to feel persuaded.

"….Really? You still are-after all this time?"

"Yes, of course I am, Shawn, who else would I be thinking about? You are all that I think about any more, Shawn," Hunter continued, "I still miss you…."

"You do? Hunter, you really mean that?" Shawn's quivering voice said over the line. God, how Hunter loved to manipulate that man!

"I do…..so Shawn, will you come back this Monday night…..so I can see you again….you have been missing for the past several days….what has been going on?" That was the only way Hunter knew he was going to get an honest answer.

"Yes, I will…but you see, there is a little problem…."

"And that would be?"

"I've injured my knee….it really hurts Hunter, and the doctor says…." His voice began to break up, "the doc says I can no longer wrestle……oh HUNTER! What am I gonna do? I can't leave! NOT NOW!" Shawn seemed to burst into tears as Hunter tried to calm him down.

"Shhhh its ok….listen, just meet me backstage at next week's Raw taping and we'll figure something out…what's today's date?"

"I have no idea…."

"It's almost February the 2nd, isn't it?"

"Oh my god….is it already in the beginning of February?"

"Yea…..in fact you've been gone for almost an entire week-that's why I have been wondering-Shawn-what is going on?"

"I've just been staying here in my hotel room, that's it…."

"You haven't found anyone else that you're interested in, have you?" Hunter would find out the truth one way or the other….just by the way Shawn would respond.

"…..Not really…..why…..do you still like me?" Not really-huh? We'll just see about that! Hunter thought to himself.

"Of course I do, in fact, I still love you-come on, please, come back to me….you need me, just as much as I need you, come on, what do you say?" Hunter knew Shawn wouldn't be able to resist that argument.

"….Ok…..I better get going….see you on Monday?"

"See you then…..Love you."

"….You too….night." And with that being said, Shawn had hung up the phone. Hunter thought that was a rather peculiar conversation. Throughout the entire time, Shawn not only whispered lightly over the speaker, but he wasn't really keen in returning Hunter's closing words either. That wasn't like Shawn-if he was truly alone, he would have been completely receptive to Hunter's sole invitation; however, if Shawn truly was with someone else, Hunter was going to find out who that person was, one way or the other….

Shawn's Hotel Room-Shawn's POV-

Oh my god! I can not believe that Hunter just called me-and out of the blue! I have missed him for so long now; it almost made me cry just hearing his voice on the other end of that phone line. And Bret….what will he think? I mean, only a week it has been since I have been with him period, but Hunter was still my first boyfriend. And although Hunter was rather domineering toward me, I still felt like he loved me with all that he had. He would have given his life up for me, but now, seeing as to what has happened between Bret and me, I can now say, that Bret would do the same. I mean, I do like Bret, hell; I like him a lot-although I didn't think that was possible in the beginning whatsoever-but I still love Hunter-and always will. Man, what am I gonna do? It's already February, and within the next several weeks, I have to drop my title belt to Bret, just because he wants me to. To break the news of me not wanting to do that for him now would be a disaster, much less a tragedy. I know he loves me though, or so he has told me, but still….what am I going to do about all of this? I lay there in the dark just pondering all these questions to myself when all of a sudden; Bret lightly taps me on the shoulder.

"Psst….Shawn," he whispers to me softly. Oh, how I love it when he does that.

"Yea," I reply.

"Who was that over the phone?" Oh no…..I can't tell him the truth, he'd kill Hunter and possibly myself-oh god!

"No one in particular…." Bret stirs and sits up in bed and turns on the light-I should have known that excuse wasn't going to work!

"Shawn," he inquires, looking at me with those dark, mysterious eyes of his, "tell me, who was that?" Trying to think of a good explanation for Hunter being the person I was just speaking to, I come out with the best answer I have.

"It was Hunter, he uh, told me that Vince was looking for me, wondering where I was, and that the company is wondering where I am…." Hey, how the hell would I know if Vince was indeed looking for me or not? Hey, Bret will never know-will he?

"Oh," he says to me, looking away, "ok…..I was just curious….you are still going to next Monday's taping, right?"

"Of course…..even if my knee is still killing me, I wouldn't miss wrestling for the world!"

"Does it hurt badly?"

"Yea, it does, but I'll manage…" I tell him, trying not to wince due to the pain. If only I had those pain pills still with me-oh wait! I can't be doing that any longer, I promised Bret I wouldn't dare go near those things again….man, it's a good thing that he can't hear my thoughts, too. Otherwise he'd be one pissed, worried son of a gun.

"Oh, come here…." He slowly bends forward, lightly kissing my swollen knee. I moan with pain and pleasure all at the same time as he continues.

"Bret…please don't-…" I moan.

"I'm sorry…." He tells me, taking his fine, soft lips off of my knee. I peer at him and see his eyes begin to mist up, oh boy, hopefully he doesn't think that I'm having second thoughts about us…..no, I would never do a thing like that now, would I?

"No, don't be," I then try to explain my reasoning for being hesitant. "I just feel that I should give my knee time to rest, I don't want to risk injuring it again…."

"Oh, ok…..I understand, really."

"Bret, you aren't upset with me, are you?"

"No," he whispers softly, "not at all, why would I be?"

"I'm just curious….well," I motion myself toward the lamp light closest to my side of the bed, "good night."

"Night…." He says back, before simply turning the other direction in order to lie down once more. I turn to face the opposite direction and keep my eyes open, while trying to keep it secretly to myself that I'm actually wide awake. This is going to be a long night, I just know it.

Bret's POV-

Why? Why does he feel that he needs to lie to me? I heard the conversation, almost ALL of it, Hunter's choice words included! Don't think I'm dumb or oblivious just because I fell for my former worst enemy. And here I remain, lying still, facing away from Shawn with my eyes wide open and my mind's thoughts working over time. I heard Hunter tell him that he loved him, and that he 'needed' him back-and that son of a bitch thinks that he's going to steal my prized man away from me just like that-well, I have to say, he's terribly mistaken! Shawn isn't that stupid….hell, even I, who wasn't even in on the conversation could tell that that piece of shit was lying right from the start! Hunter's voice was indeed so loud that I could hear him loud and crystal clear! That damn idiot! It hurts me to see Shawn in so much pain, but I honestly don't think that Shawn is in THAT much pain that he'd believe Hunter! How dare Hunter try to take advantage of Shawn like that-let me tell you something, come next Monday, when I lay my eyes on that dirty, rotten SOB I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! That's for sure…..And I just remain lying there, hoping still that Shawn hadn't meant his own words when he said to Hunter, 'You too….' I just hope…

**A/N: as you can see, Bret is going to have some competition on the way for his lover-who will Shawn choose? Hunter or Bret? You'll just have to wait and see for the next Part to arrive! But for now, just keep the reviews coming…it helps give me inspiration! He he!**


	11. Part 10

**Part 10 of I've Lost My Smile**

**Note I: May be disappointing, or may be satisfactory….**

**Note II: Sorry for the inconvenience, but this may be broken into chapters from this point forward**

It was the following Monday when Bret and Shawn had decided to meet up with the rest of the roster once again. They had been stuck in that small hotel room for the past week now, and apparently, it was Shawn who had insisted on leaving for the arena earlier than usual, NOT Bret. Which got Bret wondering-were his suspicions in fact true? Well, little did he know he was about to find another piece to the puzzle that would help him find out the answer.

"So, uh, want to listen to the radio?" Shawn asked as Bret continued to drive down the highway.

"No!" Bret snapped.

"Why not? I haven't listened to the radio all week, come on, Bret….hey, if you really love me," Shawn let out a slick grin for a moment before continuing, "then you'd let me listen to the radio!" Bret let out a loud sigh and shrugged his shoulders toward the Icon. Shawn did have a point there, but did Shawn really, _REALLY_ love him? That question wouldn't stop bothering the Hit Man no matter what he tried to get his mind off of the other night's secretive phone conversation between Shawn and that sleaze ball, Hunter. Bret wanted to punch that bastard! He wanted to kill him! But Bret had to keep his temper in check for now so as to not set Shawn off. Shawn changed the radio over to some country station before settling in. Great! Just the type of music that could make Bret sick-COUNTRY! YUCK! Bret had always been a fan of heavy metal, and having to listen to Garth Brooks of all people was just down right insulting to the Hit Man and everything he stood for! Bret rolled his eyes with disgust as Shawn began to bob his head to what he presumably called music. Shawn, taking notice of this, turned his attention to him. "Bret, what's wrong?"

"Uh," Bret had to think up a good excuse for this one. "Nothing…..nothing's wrong, why?"

"Yes there is," Shawn replied, "or you wouldn't be so consistent about it. Bret, just tell me, you have been acting strange within the past few nights, something has to be bothering you. So just tell me, what is it?" Shawn did have a point there as well. Man, did Shawn have to know him so damn well? It almost frustrated the Hit Man to question such a thing.

"Ok, you want to know what is wrong. Huh? I'll tell you…." Bret let the car fill with silence before answering Shawn's question. "You lying your ass off to me, that's what's wrong! There, you happy now? I answered your damn question!" Shawn's face drained of its color before he said a word to that response. Oh boy…..he might have just upset the Heart Break Kid…

"Lying? Bret, what are you talking about?" He said, attempting to play dumb.

"Like as if you out of ALL people wouldn't know!" Bret exclaimed. "How about that phone conversation, huh? Don't even try playing innocent with me on that one; I know what was said…..because I heard it…..from Hunter _specifically_!" There! Bret thought diligently. That should shake things up a bit!

"But Bret…what I told you was the truth…."

"Yea, all except for the part when Hunter told you that he loved you and wanted you back! That part, you conveniently forgot to tell me about, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Silence told the whole story; Bret didn't need an explanation for that, deep down inside, he already knew the answer….and it was one, that he didn't really want to know. It hurt Bret to yell at him like this, but experience taught him that this was the only sure-fire way to get the truth out of the old HBK, as most on the roster would call him. Bret turned toward Shawn, whose face was now facing the partially open window. He could see the man's reflection, and what he saw, was a broken down man about to cry. HBK-about to cry! Now this he would have loved to see a few weeks ago…but now it almost killed him to face the sight in front of him. Before he could say anything more, however, Shawn answered his question.

"Bret…..you really don't understand do you? You know, maybe for once, you should at least try! It would make you a better person that way!" Shawn then turned away, looking through the window once again.

"Well, Shawn, you don't think that I do try? Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you better stay the fuck away from Hunter! You know why that is, right? Because he's trying to manipulate you, Shawn! He knows how to screw with your head!"

"And as if you would know how to run my life! You aren't me, Bret! And I'm not you! So get this point and stick with it-I don't tell you who you can and can't be with, alright! So stop trying to tell me the same! I'm my own person, BRET! So you better start treating me that way!" Shawn crossed his arms and glared straight at him, almost daring him to answer; to which he did.

"Start treating you that way, huh? Alright, I see how it is…." Bret grabbed the steering wheel tighter with both hands as he put the car into park. "Ok, then I will….but I'm just warning you, Shawn….if you want to ruin your life, then go for it! Hang around Hunter; let him fuck your mind all up! But mark my words, you _will _be sorry!" Bret grabbed his car keys and opened the car door to let himself out, not caring whether or not Shawn had followed suit. Bret was just so angry at that point, that he didn't care what Shawn now thought of him; at least he got to speak his peace, and for the time being, that is all that mattered…that was until he spotted Hunter walking through the main entrance doors of the arena….it was then he knew who he had to set his sights on…..

"Hey, Hunter…..can I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" Bret questioned as he approached the assassin from behind. Hunter turned around to face him and nodded his head, and followed the Hit Man down the hallway, and little did he know what a tongue lashing he was in for.

"Yea, Bret, what's up?" Hunter asked assertively. Bret glanced around his shoulders, relieved to find that Shawn was nowhere to be seen. He now knew that if he was going to get Hunter off of Shawn's back, this was the only time he'd be able to do it.

"Did you call Shawn's hotel room the other night?"

"Why would that be any of YOUR concern, Bret? I mean you make it sound as if it's your business…."

"It is my concern, but that's not the point, the point is, you better not try to manipulate Shawn in any way shape or form or you are going to have to personally, and I do mean, _PERSONALLY _answer to me, understand?"

"Let me tell you something, Bret," Hunter said, flinching his fists together, "I don't tell you what to do on your spare time, so you don't tell ME what to do, alright? Are we clear?" Bret and Hunter exchanged an intense stare down before Bret spoke up again.

"We're clear alright….on one thing…..you staying the HELL away from Shawn….he's mine…..and not you or anyone else is going to change that….."

"Oh, he's yours alright…" Hunter let out a laugh. "Oh, if only, if ONLY you knew….maybe if you did, you might be thinking twice before saying something quite like that….trust me, no one knows Shawn, like _I_ do…." Hunter stared at him one more time before heading down the hall and into the locker room, just knowing that Bret was to be proven wrong about Shawn, DEAD wrong.

**A/N: Ok, do you think I should be posting this into parts still or chapters…because this is definitely not the end….in the next part, Bret learns that not all is as it seems….Please read and Review!**


	12. Part 11

**Part 11 of I've Lost My Smile**

**Note I: Sorry for the delay….hope you enjoy.**

**Note II: Disclaimers and Pairing: I think you get it by now if you've made it this far.**

**Note III: Shawn is not as he seems….just keep that in mind as you read this part. And thanks to all who have read and reviewed! You guys rock my world!**

Shawn was still feeling angry as he made his way further down the hallway before bumping inadvertently bumping into Hunter.

"Hunter, oh hey," Shawn greeted sheepishly. Hunter smiled back in response.

"So, how is everything….if you catch my drift?" Shawn rolled his eyes before answering. He knew what the plan was from the beginning, and he had indeed followed through with it perfectly….only problem: he now had feelings for Bret; how to explain that to his best friend, that was the dilemma at hand.

"I guess it's going according to plan," he said, looking away from Hunter.

Hunter paused for a few seconds. "What do you mean, you guess? It either is or it isn't….there is no 'I guess'. So what is it? We still going through on the deal we made; or have you forgotten already?" Of course Shawn had remembered! How the hell could he forget that? The plan had been made right after Shawn had stormed out of Vince's office initially following the delivery of the news that had started this whole thing. Hunter continued to gaze wittingly into his eyes as he continued to think.

"Yea, I remembered. I mean that it IS going according to plan, Hunter, I just don't know if it is going to work or not, that's all."

"Shawn-you mean to tell me that YOU aren't sure? Come on, this is Bret we are talking about here! It's not like he's an intelligent man by any means! In fact, if he fell for you that easily-just imagine what ELSE he would fall for! I mean he has to unbelievably gullible for that act you pulled off-it is just an act, right?" Shawn suddenly found it hard to answer him honestly; he didn't know what was holding him back, but he just couldn't. He let his eyes fall to the floor below the both of them –allowing his thoughts to drift to that fateful night when the plan had been set.

_Flashback: Late January of 1997-_

_Shawn: "No way, Vince…I WON'T DO IT! I hate him! And he hates me….what makes you think he is going to let me get it back?"_

_Vince: "Nothing, Michael…that's the problem," Vince had said, placing his glasses down upon the mahogany desk in front of him._

_Shawn: "So I have to drop the belt to him-huh? Is that the thanks you're giving me for me busting my ass night in and night out for this company? HUH? Answer me_ _that one!"_

Vince: _"I'm sorry, Shawn….but when making reservations for the hotel rooms tonight, well we ran into a problem. You see, we ran out of rooms to put wrestlers in; and uhh…..we had to put you two together-I'm sorry, I will make this up to you Shawn, I promise."_

_Shawn_: _"You know what……"_ …."…_fine_, _you want to put us together…..that's your choice-just don't be surprised when you learn that tomorrow morning Bret is lying in a hospital bed-with all of his bones broken! Because if he does one small thing to piss me off-that is exactly what is going to happen!" Shawn had stormed out of Vince's office and had walked back to his hotel room to vent to Hunter. _

_Hunter: "Hey, Shawn-man you look really pissed, mind telling me what's wrong?"_

_Shawn: "Yea, that damn Vince has just told me I have to drop my damn title to Bret come Wrestle Mania 13! Not only that, but I have to room with that filthy bastard tonight!" Hunter had begun to laugh at him, assuming that what he had just heard was nothing more than a joke; but the laughing stopped once he found out that what Shawn had told him was in fact the truth. _

_Hunter: "You have GOT to be kidding me, right? You and Bret in the same hotel room? Oh man, Vince is out of his fucking mind if he thinks that is going to work! He just told you this?"_

_Shawn: "Yup! Just now, I just left his office. Hunter, what am I going to do? I don't want to drop the belt to someone who backstabs my family and me! He doesn't deserve this title! I worked too damn hard to earn this!" Hunter placed his hands on his shoulders and calmed him down._

_Hunter: "It's ok, hey listen, I have a plan alright…..you don't want to drop the belt, then you don't have to." _

_Shawn: "What do you mean; I don't have to drop it? But Vince said-…"_

_Hunter: "I don't care what Vince said, Shawn, what I mean is, you get under the guy's skin, he will end up feeling so bad for you, that he won't want to take what means the most to you away from you-trust me! If what I've heard about Bret is true, then believe me, pulling this off, will be no problem at all….here is what I want you to do…" Shawn felt himself grinning delightfully as Hunter whispered the details of his slick plan in his ear. He wasn't going to have to drop the title after all-if everything worked out the way it was supposed to, that is. Once Hunter had finished going over his plan with Shawn, he separated himself from Shawn and looked him straight in the eye. "Ok? We have a deal-you pull this off, then I can almost guarantee you, that belt will be around your waist come the end of Wrestle Mania-got it?" Shawn gave him a nod in response before Hunter had left the locker room to attend other business matters; leaving Shawn all alone inside the locker room to rethink over the plan secretly to himself. This was going to be a peace of cake; he had reminded himself before walking out of the locker room to head to the hotel for the night._

_End of Flashback-_

"Shawn-SHAWN!" He heard Hunter repeating to him over and over again. Shawn snapped back to attention as Hunter began snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Shawn-this is just an act right? You don't really have feelings for the guy." Shawn didn't know what to say, so he just nodded in response. "Ok, good, keep it that way. Now, I just bumped into Bret a few minutes ago, and he said that he had heard our conversation on the phone the other night-mind telling me how he found out it was me?" Shawn's eyes narrowed for an instant-that wasn't supposed to happen!

"Hunter, I can explain, really-he must have been awake when I was talking to you-and well, he had the volume on high in the phone's speaker for a reason I suppose…" He told Hunter. "So, what all did he say?"

"He told me that if I came near you," Hunter managed to say while holding back some laughter, "that he would have to deal with me PERSONALLY. You believe that? This guy actually thinks you are in love with him or something! How sad is that? Hell, the trick you've pulled, is the oldest trick in the book-what AN IDIOT!" Shawn then had to admit, the plan was working. Maybe Hunter had been right after all-Bret had to be a simpleton to fall for Shawn's sleazy maneuvers-perhaps Bret didn't know him as well as he thought he did. Who knew? One thing was now obvious though-Shawn was beginning to have second thoughts on the past week. Shawn was so much better than Bret could EVER dream of being-no matter what anyone else said. So what if Shawn had manipulated Bret's emotions and feelings-as long as it would benefit the Heart Break Kid, that is all that mattered, right? Shawn continued to stare at Hunter as he saw the guy practically fall on the ground from laughing so hard. Suddenly, Shawn found himself laughing as well, probably because Hunter's laughter had been so contagious. Before he knew it, they were both laughing so hard they were practically in tears. After several minutes, they regained their composure before the conversation took an unexpected turn.

"Yea, I cannot believe that," Shawn finally answered. "Bret-actually fell for it, I can't believe that!"

"I know, but hey, at least it works out for you right? Hell Shawn, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about Bret-hell he's probably using you anyway. Why let that bastard have all the fun, right? He is going to run over you if you let him," Hunter's expression grew deadly serious as he spoke, "you don't want that, now do you?" Shawn shook his head before speaking.

"No, of course not! No one messes around with the Heart Break Kid and gets away with it! He is going to learn not to mess with me, and he CERTAINLY is not getting this belt from me if I have ANYTHING to say about it!" He said, feeling himself grow cockier with every second.

"That's what I'm talking about….now just keep this in between you and I for now….and just keep doing what you're doing now, you are doing great! Couldn't be better." Hunter gave Shawn a pat across the back before acknowledging his best friend's injury. "So, how is it?"

"How is what?" Shawn questioned, dumbfounded.

"The knee, didn't you say it was hurting you the other night or something?"

"Oh, yea, that, it's not doing so good….the doctor told me I should stop wrestling….what am I gonna do?" Shawn felt his throat tighten with deep emotion as he muttered those last few words. He didn't want to leave this place-and now he was even having regrets as to how it happened. What would Hunter think? To his disbelief-he didn't have to wait long for Hunter to ask that question.

"How exactly did that happen-you were fine last week….?"

"Hunter, it happened while, while I….while Bret and me….uh…" Hunter seemed to catch his drift; he didn't need to say anymore.

"Ok, ok…I got it…hey; it'll be our secret, alright? No one has to know."

"Promise?" Shawn pleaded.

"Promise….hey I have to get going to the ring for some practice, alright? You will be ok, right?"

"Oh, uh yea," Shawn told him. "I'll be fine…go on ahead, I will see you later."

"Ok. Later." Hunter said, before walking toward the stage entrance area. Shawn wasn't quite sure how Hunter had managed to bring Shawn's guilty feelings back from the brink, but somehow he had done it. Shawn quietly let out an evil snicker before making his way back to his locker room to prep for the show later that night. No one was going to ever know about their plan, absolutely no one! At least, that is what Shawn had assumed. However, as soon as both men had cleared from the scene, Owen Hart crept around the nearest corner to go tell Bret the news; he had just overheard the entire conversation; and he'd be darned if Bret was going to be fooled so easily.

**A/N: Ok that is the end of Part 11. Had you fooled, didn't I? Just when you were beginning to feel sorry for poor little Shawn…ha-ha-ha! Got to love it! Anyways, now that you have finished reading what I have up here so far, let me know what you think. Thank you! **


	13. Part 12

**Part 12 of I've Lost My Smile**

**Note I: Sorry for the long delay…I've been working on other projects such as The Terrible Discovery. Hope this part is satisfactory. **

**Note II: I don't claim to know these wrestlers personally-so take that as you will. Thank you.**

Owen be darned if he was going to allow that sleaze ball to take advantage of his brother!

Once he was further down the hallway, he spotted Bret standing next to the coffee container while talking to some other wrestlers. He jogged toward him at a heart pounding pace.

"Bret, BRET! Listen man, I need to let you know about…." Bret turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Shawn-he's…" He saw his brother quickly looking around as if he was worried about the Prima Donna. Wow, was he ever in for a surprise!

"What? Is Shawn hurt? Where is he?" Owen placed his hands around his brother's shoulders to calm him down.

"Bret….no, he's not…in fact, Shawn isn't who you think he is! Listen to me, please. Just hear me out." Bret suddenly looked at the other men surrounding him and hesitantly waved them off. Owen, feeling relieved, finally let the words come out. "Bret, I think I should warn you. Shawn is taking advantage of you!"

"What do you mean-taking _advantage _of me?" Bret questioned smartly. "He's not taking advantage of me-he cares about me, Owen." Bret brought his voice to a whisper as he came closer to his brother. "Look, I don't know what you are talking about-but what ever it is…"

Frustrated, Owen did the only thing that could convince his brother he was not playing around with his emotions. He pulled the tape recorder from his coat pocket. Bret looked down at it, stunned.

"What-what is this? You have to be kidding me, right? You, you _tape recorded_ someone's conversation? Owen-I…"

"Just hear me out!" Owen begged. "This conversation isn't just any ordinary conversation, Bret," he tried to reason with his brother, "this is a conversation that just occurred between Hunter and Shawn…." Suddenly, Bret grabbed the tape recorder from his hands and pressed the 'play' button; and listened to the recorded conversation intently.

"_Shawn-this is just an act right? You don't really have feelings for the guy." "Ok, good, keep it that way. Now, I just bumped into Bret a few minutes ago, and he said that he had heard our conversation on the phone the other night-mind telling me how he found out it was me?"_

"_Hunter, I can explain, really-he must have been awake when I was talking to you-and well, he had the volume on high in the phone's speaker for a reason I suppose… So, what all did he say?"_

"_He told me that if I came near you, that he would have to deal with me PERSONALLY. You believe that? This guy actually thinks you are in love with him or something! How sad is that? Hell, the trick you've pulled, is the oldest trick in the book-what AN IDIOT!"_

Bret felt himself wanting to lash out as he continued to listen.

"_Yea, I cannot believe that; Bret-actually fell for it…" _As he heard Shawn's voice finishing off that last statement, Bret began to clinch his fists in frustration. How could Shawn do this to him? Throughout the previous week of being together, Bret felt as though he had been betrayed. After everything that had happened, this is the thanks he was getting from the Heart Break Kid? He couldn't believe it. He pressed the 'stop' button and handed the recorder back to his brother.

"I'm sorry, Bret-I just thought I should warn you…." Bret looked at his brother and felt as though his world had just shattered into a million pieces. He was thankful Owen was concerned enough to do this for him; but at the same time, he wish he didn't have to know. Maybe everyone had been right after all. Maybe Shawn was a manipulative bastard that so many claimed him to be; and just when Bret had thought he was finally getting to intimately know the younger man.

"It's….it's alright. Here…" He handed over the recorder. "Take this." Owen looked up at his brother and could tell there was hell to be paid. He was just thankful he wasn't going to be on the receiving end. "Keep it for later…I think it may come in handy here soon…." With that, Bret placed his hands inside his jeans' pockets and walked away.

----Ten Minutes Later----

Shawn headed back to the locker room to prepare for a match later that night when Bret suddenly filed into the room.

"Hey Shawn….can I ask you a personal question?" Shawn stood up from his seat and stared into his lover's dark brown eyes with curiosity as well as apprehension.

"Sure Bret, what's up?"

"Shawn, I just want you to be honest with me, ok?" Shawn nodded his head, as Bret placed his hand upon the younger man's shoulder. "Do you really care about me?"

Shawn kept a serious expression planted upon his face. "Of course I do, what would make you think otherwise?"

Bret couldn't believe it; he shook his head slightly and turned away for a moment to regain his composure.

"Are ya ok, Bret? Is somethin' wrong?" Shawn asked kindly, wrapping his arm around the Hit Man's shoulders.

"No, I'm fine, really. Want to head back to the hotel after the match?" He watched as Shawn scanned his surroundings for a second, as if making sure the coast was clear before drawing out a response. _Odd_, he found himself thinking suddenly.

"Uh, yea sure; meet me here after my match and we'll get goin'." He stated. Bret then headed for the door, wishing he could escape from the locker room before doing something he might later regret. He still didn't have the proof he needed, but the information he **_did _**have, gave him enough incentive to withdraw ever so slightly from Shawn. Before Shawn could say anything else, Bret found himself walking out the door, clinching his fists in a frustrated manner.

Once he cleared from the locker room, Bret couldn't help but think something hadn't been quite right about this whole situation from the start. Was Shawn really as injured as he claimed to be? This question and many others like it began to fill his thoughts as he continued walking down the hallway. And just to think, Bret only had a few more weeks before the Heavy weight Championship was to become his; if only he would have known that what would be taking place on the following week's show, would change everything in an instant.

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I've posted on this site and I have no idea when the next update for this story may be. Reviews are appreciated, and if you have any requests as to what you would like to see happen in the following parts of this story, feel free to send them along as well, thanks!**


	14. Part 13

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I've Lost My Smile **

**Characters: Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels and mentions of others**

**Warnings: Slash mentioned from now on, viewer discretion is advised.**

**Pairing: Shawn/Bret**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, nor do I claim to know them.**

**Enjoy! **

**Part 13 of I've Lost My Smile**

After the show had ended, Bret collected his wrestling gear and headed toward Shawn's locker room. If only what his brother had told him earlier was not the truth. If only Shawn hadn't said those things that he had said, maybe Bret would be able to handle his feelings as well as his confusion in a reasonable manner. However, with the evidence proving Bret's initial suspicions correct, there was no going back to the way things had been before. He had to confront Shawn and he had to do it now. It was the only way, in Bret's opinion, that he'd be able to get any ounce of the truth out of the Heart Break Kid.

It was around that time that he arrived to Shawn's locker room door. If only things didn't have to be this way. He loved Shawn, he really did; but with way things seemed to be heading, he felt he had no other choice. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, and waited for Shawn to answer.

God, he hoped he was doing the right thing-confronting Shawn like this. He scanned his surroundings to make sure the coast was clear before pulling the tape recorder out of his pocket. Why did Shawn have to say those things? To please that asshole who some called Hunter Hearst Hemsley? If that was the explanation he was to be given, then the previous week would be all for absolutely nothing. Glaring down at the tape recorder in his hand, he lacked to notice the door opening.

"Bret? Come on in, I'm almost ready to go." Shawn greeted before opening the door completely; allowing the Hit Man to enter.

"Okay," Bret managed to say as he walked through the doorway, "what time is it, by the way?" Shawn glimpsed down at his watch and answered.

"Eleven, why? We still have plenty of time-no need to rush." Shawn replied suddenly. Then he glanced down at what Bret was holding in his hand, and felt his blood run cold; that couldn't be what he thought it was, could it? He had made absolutely certain that nobody was listening to him and Hunter earlier, absolutely certain! Cautiously, he asked the question he found himself wondering. "Bret, what is that you have in your hand?"

Instead of answering, however, Bret continued to stand there in silence. He knew Shawn had probably figured it out by now. He had only hoped that he would be able to recover after what he was about to do. Though he had felt frustrated earlier, his feelings had since changed. Why that was, Bret wasn't quite sure, but he was certain of one thing now: Shawn was going to tell him the honest truth, one way or the other.

"….Bret?" Recognizing the fact Shawn was still addressing him, Bret finally decided to answer him.

"Shawn, can I ask you something, and have you be completely honest with me in return? Or are you going to lie again?" To this, Shawn looked away for a brief moment and grabbed his boots; his reaction in itself was enough to tell Bret the answer. No words were necessary. Nonetheless, however, he remained silent and waited for Shawn to answer his question.

"Bret, what are you talking about? I haven't lied to you yet! Where are you going with this, and for Heaven's sake, just tell me what that is you're holding!" Well, since he had put it that way, Bret found it a little easier to confront him face-to-face.

"This, Shawn, is a tape recording of your conversation with Hunter from earlier! Need a reminder? Well, here it is for you!" Abruptly, he pressed the 'play' button and let the evidence presented on the cassette tape speak for itself.

"_Shawn-this is just an act right? You don't really have feelings for the guy." "Ok, good, keep it that way. Now, I just bumped into Bret a few minutes ago, and he said that he had heard our conversation on the phone the other night-mind telling me how he found out it was me?"_

"_Hunter, I can explain, really-he must have been awake when I was talking to you-and well, he had the volume on high in the phone's speaker for a reason I suppose… So, what all did he say?"_

"_He told me that if I came near you, that he would have to deal with me PERSONALLY. You believe that? This guy actually thinks you are in love with him or something! How sad is that? Hell, the trick you've pulled, is the oldest trick in the book-what AN IDIOT!"_

Bret suddenly stopped the tape and replaced the recorder back into his pocket. The look on Shawn's face was all Bret needed for confirmation. Unfortunately, the evidence indeed spoke for itself. Feeling hurt and frustrated at the same time, Bret glared at the Heart Break Kid not knowing what to say; though he wished he could have said what was on his mind.

Bret's POV-

If only he realized how much I'm hurting inside right now. Even though it's only been a week, I have to say that I've fallen in love with him-and yet how does he thank me? How does he show his appreciation? By manipulating me just for that stupid title belt that he cares so much about. That's how! God, I feel like so used, so, how do I say it? So betrayed! How could he do something like this to me? After this past week, and me saving his life, this is how he thanks me? Well damn him! Damn him to hell-that's what I say! I should have listened to my brother, why hadn't I? I bet that if I had, I wouldn't be in this horrible mess that I'm in right now. Look at him. Looking down at the floor like that-yea, he knows what he's doing is wrong; but still-that's no damn excuse for what he's done. I love this business, but as the previous five days have proven to me, I love him even more. And throughout that entire time, I kept wondering if he had felt the same way for me as I did for him-well, I guess I know now, don't I?

"But Bret….I, I can explain, really." He tells me. Yea, I'll be willing to believe that when the world has come to its end! How many times have I heard this before?

"Explain? Explain what?" I finally ask him. "Shawn, there _IS_ nothing to explain. This tape explains everything! Shawn, how could you do this to me?" I stand there in silence as he attempts to explain himself; but I'm finding it increasingly difficult to believe any of it. After much hesitation, I tell him what's really on my mind. He at least hast the right to know how I feel. "Shawn, though we've hated each other for the past several years, this past week has been enough to make me feel otherwise towards you-I was actually beginning to think that you were someone that I could trust, someone that I could care for and love for the rest of my life; but I suppose I was wrong. Turns out, I think my brother was right after all-you are nothing but a man whore! All you do is fuck with people and their emotions, and the more I think about it, the more I come to the realization that you don't seem to care about anybody else but yourself! Isn't that right, Shawn? And how the hell do you think I feel? Huh?" I wait for him to answer, but all I get is silence; and at this point, silence is all I need to hear to justify my reaction. I'm sick and tired of being manipulated-Shawn needs to learn his place! He needs to know what he has done to me. If that means hurting _him _and _his_ feelings, then so be it! As much as it hurts me to see him standing there with tears falling freely down his cheeks, I feel as though I have to get this off of my chest. After I finish saying what I need to say, he finally speaks for the first time since I had presented the evidence to him.

"Is that how you really feel, Bret? You think that I'm a whore? Is that what you think?"

I stare at him as I mutter the answer I know he doesn't want to hear-but it's the truth. "Yes, I do. What you said in this recording, and what you've been doing to me behind my back proves it. If you think you're hurting inside, you should just try to imagine the pain I'm experiencing right now! I loved you, Shawn. You hear me? I loved you. I'm not like those other guys who just use you-I really thought we had something. Proves me wrong, doesn't it?"

"Bret, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_? Shawn, sorry isn't going to cut it with me this time; because as we both know, you're not sorry! In fact, you're far from it as far as I am concerned. All you care about," I said as I walked up to him and tapped on the belt wrapped around his shoulder, "is this _damn_ title. That's it! As long as you can carry this around with you wherever you go, you'll be the happiest person on the face of this earth! What about me, Shawn?" I asked him, walking toward the door.

"Bret-wait, really…..please, don't go." He pleads with me one last time, but I refuse to listen to him. I'm just too pissed off to care anymore. I then walk out the door, making sure to close it behind me on the way out.

Shawn's POV-

So I guess that was good-bye. I suppose he's not coming back to the hotel with me after all. I wipe the tears away as I continue to sit there on the bench in deep thought. God, why does this always happen to me? My reputation has cursed me, I swear! What have I done? I didn't know what else to do-if I was to refuse going along with Hunter it would be the end of my career. Hell, that guy has so much damn power in this company it's almost sickening! Hunter can be very manipulative and controlling when he wants to be-and unfortunately for me, I've had to experience it all first-hand. If only Bret would take the time to understand my side of the story. I lace my shoes and tug at my jeans before picking my bags up off of the floor as I continue to ponder over what had just occurred. How could this have happened? I was only doing what was expected of me.

Okay, so maybe betraying him wasn't what I was asked to do, and maybe falling for him wasn't apart of the plan-but I need to keep my word with Hunter. I still love him too, you know? But…damn! What have I done?

I look down at my watch and realize its past midnight. Almost everyone has gone back to the hotel-leaving me here to deal with the emotional guilt that I'm now feeling. How could anybody care about a slut like me? After all, that's all I am anymore, right? A damn slut, who only wants a piece and nothing else. Damn Hunter, damn everyone! Hell, if Bret doesn't love me anymore, then who the hell would? And that is when I hear it, the quiet, eerie laugh coming from around the corner.

The laughter was coming from none other than Hunter himself-and I'll be damned if I am not about to give him a piece of my mind!

To Be Continued?

A/N: Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it? Well, let me know what you think of this story so far; and thanks for reading.


	15. Part 14

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I've Lost My Smile-Part 14**

**Warnings: Slash and strong language.**

**Characters: Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels and many others mentioned.**

**Pairing: Bret/Shawn**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal-I don't own anything except for the idea for this story-that is all.**

**Notes for Chapter: I sincerely apologize for the long wait, my computer crashed a few weeks ago, so it's taking a while to post new chapters. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far, though. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy this for whatever it is worth!**

**Part 14 of I've Lost My Smile**

---

**Shawn's POV**-

I watch in complete disgust as Hunter enters the locker room with that smug, sleazy grin he has become so famous for. How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through, after all he said to me the other night, how could he? As he continues to laugh, I finally realize what he has been trying to accomplish this entire time. That lying, cheating bastard! Now I finally know the truth. And if he thinks I'm not going to make him pay for it, then he's terribly mistaken.

"What? What's so damn funny, Hunter?" I snap, standing up from my seat on the bench. After a few moments, he finally regains just enough composure to respond to my question.

"What's funny?" He suddenly asks me. "You, that's what's funny, Shawn. You do realize that Bret had completely fallen for you, right? You had him hooked the entire damn time! Congratulations!" He lets out a few more laughs before adding: "You can pull it off better than I ever could. How do you do it?" I glare at him silently as he continues to laugh in my face. I cannot believe him; he, out of all the people I know, to stoop so low as to think that all of this is just an act! I try to hold back my anger, but find it very difficult as he practically falls to his knees in tears from laughing so hard.

"Hunter," I tell him softly, "it's not funny." Thinking that would be enough to stop him, I stand there, waiting for the laughing to stop; but it doesn't. He just carries on, making me look like a complete idiot! "Hunter, it's NOT funny. So I suggest you stop laughing before I shut you up myself!" I walk up to him, and before I am completely aware of what I am doing, I slap him across the face. There! That should do the trick!

"Ouch!" He exclaims as he massages the side of his cheek where I slapped him. "Shawn, what was that for? What the hell, man? I thought we were in on this together." I remain absolutely silent as he finally gets the hint. "Shawn, you don't mean to tell me…."

"What do you think, Hunter?" I ask. I still cannot believe this is happening. Just last week, I was making plans with this man; and now here I stand, putting him in his place. "What do you think?"

"I thought you were putting on an act just to keep your title," he tells me sincerely. "Shawn, what is your problem?"

"Hunter," I tell him, "the problem I have is with YOU! Not with Bret, but with you! All this time, I have remained by your side, just hoping, praying, that it would pay off in the end. And what do you do? You laugh at me, Hunter, that's what you do!" I can feel the tears running slowly down my cheeks as I continue to speak my mind to the man I once cared for. "You know what? You may not think I am on to you, but trust me, I am. I know what you're up to, Hunt. I have been on to your game for a while now. All you want to do is to get me right where you want me; and then when you have accomplished that goal, you plan on taking my title from me. Isn't that right, Hunter?" I get right up in his face and tell him what I have wanted to say for the longest time now. "Well, if it is, then you can consider our relationship over. I'm done; I'm done with you, Hunter." I suddenly grab my bags and head for the door; but before I make my exit, I turn to him with one last thing to say. "Hey, Hunter," he turns to face me, "just so you know, unlike you, at least Bret treated me like a REAL man!" I then close the door behind me without saying another word. Still feeling stunned over what had just happened; I make my way through the arena exit doors and out towards the parking lot. There is something I need to take care of before the night is through, and hopefully I will not come to regret it.

**Meanwhile, back at Bret's hotel room**:

Bret sat on the edge of the bed while thoughts of regret bombarded his mind. Why had he made such a foolish mistake? Falling for the Heartbreak Kid, how stupid could he have possibly been? He should have listened to his brother, why he had not was beyond him. After everything that had happened over the course of the past two weeks, he couldn't understand how Shawn could be so damned manipulative and selfish. What had he done to deserve this? Nothing, that's what, he had done absolutely nothing to deserve what he got.

Feeling angry, he stood up and grabbed for his bags; but before he could do so, he heard somebody knocking at the door. Little did he know, the person who had broken his heart was about to ask for his forgiveness.

**To Be Continued**….

A/N: I know it's been such a long time since I have posted, and I hope none of you are too angry with me. Blame technology, not me, lol. Well, I hope you have enjoyed reading so far, and please keep those reviews coming!


	16. Part 15

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I've Lost My Smile-Part 15**

**Warnings: Slash and strong language.**

**Characters: Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels and many others mentioned.**

**Pairing: Bret/Shawn**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal-I don't own anything except for the idea for this story-that is all.**

**Notes for Chapter: I sincerely apologize for the long wait, my computer crashed a few weeks ago, so it's taking a while to post new chapters. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far, though. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy this for whatever it is worth!**

**Part 15 of I've Lost My Smile:**

"Who is it?" Bret asked, quickly grabbing his wrestling boots on the floor. All he could hear was silence, however, which made him feel more agitated. Thinking his voice hadn't been loud enough the first time, though, he called out once again. "Whoever it is, come on in, door's open." Then as he heard the door slowly open, he looked up and was shocked at whom he saw standing there.

The person he saw was none other than the Heartbreak Kid himself. The very last person Bret wanted to see. As he glared at him, Bret noticed the bouquet of red roses in Shawn's hands. This was just great.

"Bret, I, I just came by to say…."

Bret sighed while grabbing his gym bag, "…That you're sorry, right? That you want everything to go back to the way it was…" He watched as Shawn proceeded to hold out the bouquet of roses in his general direction. "Well, guess what, Shawn? If that is the case, then your apology is not accepted! And no, everything will not go back to the way it was between the both of us. You've already ruined it, Shawn. You've already ruined the one chance you had of making things work between you and me. Also, for you to keep that damn title around your waist, because as we both know, that's what this has been about, right? About you keeping the title for yourself and leaving me stranded with nothing to show for my hard work in the end? Right?" Bret walked over to the bed and sat down to tie his sneakers. "Are you going to answer me?"

Shawn's lower lip began to tremble as he remained standing in front of his former lover. "Bret, you don't understand, I…."

"Oh, but I _DO_ understand, Shawn," Bret replied with an angry tone in his voice. "I completely understand what you're up to; and I'm not having any of it. Do you realize what you've done?" Shawn stood there motionless as Bret answered his own question. "You've not only disrespected me and my place in this business, but you messed around with my emotions and made me into a fool, Shawn." Feeling satisfied after speaking his peace, Bret paused just long enough to catch his breath before completing his statement. "That's what you've done, Shawn; and now…" before Bret could say another word, however, Shawn let the bouquet of flowers fall to the floor and kissed him on the lips; surprising Bret in the process. To Bret, nothing could be as wonderful of a sensation as Shawn's soft lips pressing against his. Though this man had hurt him no more than an hour before, he soon found himself struggling against giving into the Heartbreak Kid once again or pushing him away and leaving this place once and for all. The possibility of him taking his second option soon diminished, though, as soon as their lips parted.

"Bret," Shawn finally managed to say, "I am sorry, and I understand what I've done to you, but I came back not just to apologize; but to ask for your forgiveness as well. Bret," Shawn quickly scanned the room before finding the bouquet of flowers lying on the floor not too far from where he stood. "I'm not only asking for your forgiveness," he picked up the flowers and handed them to him, "but I'm demanding it. Bret, I want you back…" As Bret looked down at the flowers Shawn was holding in his hand, he could feel his heart breaking inside. He couldn't forgive him, too much had happened; too much was at stake if he was to grant Shawn his forgiveness. He couldn't endure that much pain again; not for Shawn, not for anybody. But as he watched Shawn fall down upon his knees, he couldn't muster the one word that he knew he needed to say. "Bret, please, I love you, I really do. Even though you may not think I'm telling the truth, I know I am. Please, Bret…"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Bret knew he had to make a decision, and make one quickly. "Shawn, I really don't think…."

"Bret, please, I know you have what it takes to forgive me…..and I promise you won't regret it." Thinking fast, Shawn stood up, handed him the bouquet and slowly wrapped his muscular arms around Bret's waist before kissing him once again. After a few precious moments, Shawn finally let go of the Hit Man and smiled; recognizing the sad look in Bret's dark, brown eyes. It was the look of forgiveness.

"Shawn," Bret began with great hesitation, "if I do this, you better not pull the same stunt twice; understand?" He couldn't believe it, was he actually about to do what he had just sworn he wouldn't?

"Bret, I understand you completely," Shawn replied triumphantly.

Bret sighed, "Okay, then in that case," he paused for a brief moment before uttering the fateful phrase, "I forgive you." Then as Shawn embraced him one last time, Bret could hear his conscience screaming at him; demanding that he turn the other way and leave before doing something he'd later come to regret.

But he didn't care about that now; all he cared about was the man he was held in the warmth of his embrace: Shawn Michaels.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this story so far; please review thanks!**


	17. Part 16

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I've Lost My Smile-Part 16**

**Warnings: Slash and strong language.**

**Characters: Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels and many others mentioned.**

**Pairing: Bret/Shawn**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal-I don't own anything except for the idea for this story-that is all.**

**Notes for Chapter: I sincerely apologize for the long wait, my computer crashed, so it's taking me a while to post new chapters. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far, though. You guys rock!**

**Hope this chapter does not disappoint**.

**Part 16 of I've Lost My Smile:**

**Bret's POV:**

What am I doing? Just a few minutes ago, I was arguing with Shawn Michaels; and now here I am sitting on the bed, making out with him. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be doing this. I've already made this mistake once before and I can't make it again. However, as I break free from his kiss, I find myself unable to say what I am actually thinking. Instead, I simply sit there and stare at him as he gives me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" He asks me in a hushed tone. I try to answer, but the words refuse to come out. If only I can stand up, grab my bags, and leave! "Bret?" Although, as soon as I try to say something, I discover that I am at a loss for words. All I am able to do is stare straight into his eyes as he continues to say my name. "Bret."

Why is it so hard for me to tell him what I am really thinking? Why? All I have to do is to say the word, "No!" and I am out of here; but no, my willpower completely disappears right when I need it the most; and to think that just a few minutes before I was willing to completely surrender to him.

"Bret!" Snapping back to attention, I finally give him a response.

"What?" _What_? Is that ALL I can say for myself? I can't simply tell him that I don't trust him anymore? Do you blame me? Look at what he tried to do to me! Yet here I am sitting in complete silence. Damn it.

"What's wrong?" What to say…What to say!

"I, I don't know…" I suddenly glance down at the floor and spot the dozen roses scattered amongst the carpeting. Is that what caused me to completely forgive him? Or was it something else? I know I still care about him, but I don't want to get hurt anymore. Though for whatever reason, I can't seem to tell him that, but why?

"You don't know," Shawn says, disrupting my train-of-thought, "then why'd you stop?" Freeing myself from his embrace, I am finally able to say something to the effect of how I actually feel.

"Shawn," I hesitantly say, "I know I said that I forgive you, but I need you to understand something…" Before I'm able to continue, however, Shawn blurts out exactly what I am trying to say.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"Shawn, it's just that I don't want to…"

"…To get hurt?"

"Yea…" I look up at him, and the look in his eyes makes me wish I could have told him otherwise. That I should have told him a lie instead; but that's what I've been doing for years now: lying to my co-workers by telling them that I hated Shawn. I can't do that anymore. And I can't keep lying to myself, either.

"But Shawn, I really do care about you…A lot; it's just that…"

"You're afraid that I'm going to hurt you, right?" Damn it! Does he have to know me so well? "Bret, why do you think I came back? I wouldn't have done that if I didn't really care about you." Thinking fast, I finally ask him the question that I have wanted answered since the very beginning.

"Do you?" Without hesitation, he looks at me and smiles.

"What do you think?" Having heard him tell me this, I decide to let myself go for once and before I know it, I'm laying on the bed with him directly on top of me. He then proceeds to unfasten my belt buckle and undo my jeans, slowly removing them and letting them fall to the floor. Although this isn't necessarily what I expected would happen, I find that I simply cannot hold back my feelings for him any longer. I can't keep pretending that what had happened the other night was only an "accident," as some people would say. I really do care about him and I'll be damned if anybody or anything is going to get in between the two of us. Though as I remove his jeans, I suddenly notice the bandage that is wrapped around his knee and realize that our time together may be limited.

I just hope that I'm wrong.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: Want me to continue with this story? Just let me know by sending me a review, thanks!**


	18. Part 17

I've Lost My Smile, Part 17

**Part 17 of, "I've Lost My Smile."**

**Notes: You guys should know the disclaimers by now, and as always, I hope you enjoy this for whatever it is worth!**

**--**

**Bret's POV**:

I glance up for only a second to see Shawn looking down at me with a curious expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asks me in a hushed tone. I hesitate before answering.

"Nothing's the matter," I lie, "but I'm just worried. Have you told Vince yet?"

"Not yet," he tells me. "I haven't had time." I know this is only half-true, but there is no forcing him to tell Vince the truth, either. So, why the hell should I confront Shawn now? It's his decision, after all, so I really shouldn't. In fact, something deep inside of my gut doesn't want him to tell Vince about the knee. What if Vince was to find out what really happened? What if Vince tells him to return home to get surgery? Oh man, I really don't know what I would do then.

Still, there is one part of me that knows he needs to tell Vince as soon as possible. God damned it!

"Shawn, you need to tell Vince. He's going to notice you limping in the ring."

"I know," he says, climbing off of me. "I just…I'm just afraid that he won't let me wrestle anymore. I told you what the doctor said, if Vince was to find out, he won't let me work." At that precise moment, the memory of the pain pills suddenly recurs to me, but I'm not quite sure why. "What if I'm forced to retire? If I tell him the news…" I cringe; I don't need him to finish his statement, because I already know what he is going to say. And he's right: if he does tell Vince about the knee injury, then Vince will force him to return to San Antonio on medical leave, which will mean that we may not see each other again for quite some time.

"I know you love your job," I begin reluctantly, "but I think you really do need to let Vince know about this."

"No, Bret, I can't. You don't understand, I love my job…I love being with you. I can't bear the thought of losing all that. I just can't do it!" With that, he breaks in a fit of sobs and I try my best to comfort him. There really isn't anything else I can say at this point, because I know he won't listen. Maybe he really does care about me, doesn't want to leave me. I certainly don't want to see him go. Not now, anyway. I know, I know…I didn't like him a few weeks ago, but now it's different. We've spent this much time together, and I've been thinking a lot about my feelings for him recently. I mean, I know we couldn't stand being around each other for a few seconds just two weeks ago, but now…Now I actually enjoy spending time with him, strangely enough. Come to think of it, maybe those pain pills were more of a blessing than a curse. That is when I finally realize why the memory of them had recurred in my mind just a few minutes ago: if it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't have done what we did. I wouldn't be holding Shawn in my arms right now, enjoying every second I spend with him. How crazy is that? God, I hope his knee injury isn't too serious, because if it is, I won't be able to forgive myself. I shouldn't have let him hurt his knee on the bed post, I really shouldn't have.

But I did, and that's the worst part of all.

--

**Shawn's POV:**

Damn the pain! I can't stand this anymore. I need those pills…I need them now. But when I look down at Bret, I suddenly remember why it is that I can't take them any longer. I can't put him through that again, not now, not ever. I care about him too much to do that to him. Even though I want to scream in agony, I hold my breath and attempt to move my leg a few inches to the left as he continues to stare at me. If only the pain wasn't so intense…

Before I can finish my thought, however, the room phone rings. Oh no…

Reluctantly, I grab the receiver and answer the call. "Hello?"

"Shawn, this is Vince." _Oh God, no_!

"Hey," I reply quickly. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Are you busy at the moment, _Michael_?" Oh no. At this point, I realize what's coming, and I really do not want to face it. Vince knows…God damn it, he knows!

"Not really. Why?" What do I mean, '_Why_?' Why the hell am I asking that question? I should be hanging up on him, getting back to my conversation with Bret.

"Because I think there is something we need to discuss."

"Like what?" I ask him impatiently.

"I know about your knee injury, _**Michael.**_" God, I hate it when he calls me by my first name! It's so irritating.

"Vince, who the hell told you that?" I glare at Bret to let him know that Vince has found out about my knee. I then see Bret giving me a quizzical glance, as if to say, '_He shouldn't know that. Nobody should know that except the two of us_.' Yea, keep looking at me that way, Bret, but apparently, this bastard knows. The only question is: _how_?

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I suddenly hear Vince say over the line. "But I am concerned. I don't want you wrestling with a knee injury." Damn it!

"Vince, you either tell me who told you that I have a knee injury, or I swear…"

"Swear what, _Michael_?"

"What is going on with you, Vince? Why are you so insistent on calling me by my first name?"

"Because you weren't planning on telling me, were you?" My heart suddenly skips a beat as I hear Vince continue. "I had a dear friend of mine go in there and listen to you tell Bret the news. By the way, what is going on between you and the Hit Man?"

That's when I finally remember it: the face of the man who had followed Bret and me out of the hospital. The face I knew all too well: Hunter's. Damn him!

"You did not. You did not have Hunter follow me to the hospital!" I shout. There. That should get his attention.

"As I said, that is for me to know and for you to find out. But we are going to do something about you wrestling with an injured knee." At that instant, I can't contain myself anymore. I just light into the old man like my life depends on it.

"Vince, you son of a bitch! You know I love my job and I'm not going to give it up. Especially not to Hunter!"

"What does Hunter have to do with this?" He asks me. Oh, nice one, Vince…Very nice.

"Everything." I tell him. "All he wants is the damned championship. That's it. He doesn't care about me, my feelings, NOTHING! And neither do you."

"Shawn, if I didn't care about your feelings, do you think I would have put you and Bret in the same room to begin with?" Oh my God…He did not.

"You didn't."

"Yes, I did. I knew you wanted to keep your belt, so I gave you the chance to do just that. I put you in the same room with Bret so _you know_…You could talk things through, get along a little bit, and perhaps manipulate Bret into not wanting to take your belt away from you. I told you I'd make it up to you, didn't I?" My jaw nearly drops as I continue to sit there in silence. I cannot believe him. That manipulative bastard! He knew what was going to happen-he knew! "Well, I have to get going, Shawn, I'm sorry. Perhaps we can discuss this further when you come to the arena Monday afternoon." In a fit of anger, I slam the phone down and glare at Bret, who is simply staring at me.

"What was that about?" He quietly asks me. I shake my head; for whatever reason, I just cannot tell him the truth. I can't do it…Not now, at least. Maybe some other time.

"It was nothing, Bret," I calmly say to his face. "It was nothing at all."

**To Be Continued??**

**A/N: I will admit that this story is taking me a LOT longer to write than I originally anticipated. I know you guys have wanted an update for awhile now, so I apologize for making you wait so long to get one. I hope this chapter was satisfactory, and if you want me to continue, all you have to do is send me a review letting me know. Thanks!**


	19. Part 18

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I've Lost My Smile**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the story idea itself; that is all. **

**Warnings: Slash, sexual situations and strong language. You have been warned.**

**Characters: Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart, among others.**

**Pairing: Shawn/Bret**

**Author Notes: Enjoy this story for what it is worth, or don't. The choice is yours. Also I want to take this time to thank my reviewers for sending me some great feedback (55 reviews? That's so awesome!). Thanks so much you guys and I hope this chapter does not disappoint. **

**Part 18 of I've Lost My Smile**:

Bret glared at Shawn in disbelief. He instantly knew that Shawn had lied to him once again, but there was nothing he could do about it. Solemnly, Bret grabbed the remote control setting on the bed and turned on the television. He didn't know what to make of this crazy situation anymore.

As the silence between him and Shawn lingered, Bret began reminiscing about the days before he gave his heart to the Heartbreak Kid. How happy he'd been. What he would do just to experience those days again. But he knew that was now impossible; Shawn had his heart and that's the way it was going to stay.

Glaring at the television screen before him, Bret tried his best to ignore Shawn, but to no avail. He instantly noticed Shawn staring at him the moment he changed the channel. "What?" he asked.

Shawn said, "Nothing. I just notice that you're giving me the silent treatment."

Bret sighed, "You know why, Shawn."

"Do I?"

"Yes. It's because you can't stop lying."

Shawn snarled, "Lying? What are you talking about?" _As if he doesn't know_, Bret thought to himself.

Bret gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn't believe Shawn was still willing to lie to him after everything they had just endured. "You know_ exactly_ what I'm talking about, Shawn, and don't deny it either."

"What? You expect me to tell you every single little thing? Let me tell you something, Bret. I don't go stickin' my nose where it doesn't belong!" Shawn argued.

"No," Bret replied. "But your _feelings_ for me don't prevent you from lying to my face, do they?"

All Shawn could do was look down at the blanket wrapped around his waist in silence. He didn't know how to respond to Bret's question because deep down, he knew the Hitman was right.

"Yea, that's exactly what I thought." Bret said.

**Bret's POV**-

I was foolish to believe that Shawn wouldn't lie to me again. I merely glance at the bouquet of roses still laying upon the floor and sigh; now I know how manipulative he really is.

"Bret, you know I…" I hear Shawn say. All I can do is look at him. I don't say a damned word because he knows he lied to me once again.

"I know what, Shawn?" I ask. "Go on ahead and tell me."

"Nevermind." I hear Shawn say before lying back down upon the hotel bed. "It's not worth it."

I look at him, daring him to continue. But he doesn't. Great. "What's not worth it, Shawn? Seriously, what did Vince tell you?" I see Shawn stare up at the ceiling in complete silence. Why can't he answer my question? What the hell did Vince say to him?

**Shawn's POV**-

I continue glaring at the ceiling as Vince's voice bombards my mind.

'_I knew you wanted to keep your belt, so I gave you the chance to do just that_.'

_**Do just that**_? All he did was cause more problems. More problems that I don't want to deal with.

'_I told you I'd make it up to you, didn't I_?' Make it up to me? Is _that_ Vince's idea of 'making it up to me,' when it comes to the damned championship? I roll my eyes and sigh. If Bret could understand where I am coming from then he'd finally leave me alone. But he won't, damn it! He just won't let it go, will he?

"Shawn, answer my question already. What the hell did Vince tell you?"

I lie there with my eyes open and my mouth shut. I don't say a damned word to Bret as he continues.

"Shawn, I'm talking to you, damn it!"

I try my best to feign sleep, to pretend that I can't hear him. But I can't, can I? There he is waiting for me to answer him, for me to say something. Maybe I should just acknowledge him already. But what do I tell him? That I lied to him? That I just wanted the championship and that Vince set me up as a result? Would he really believe me then? Or will he walk away from me like he did the last time? After a few minutes, I finally turn over on my side and face him for the first time in over ten minutes. "What?" I say to him, waiting for an onslaught of obscenities. Instead Bret's words leave me absolutely speechless.

"Shawn, what did Vince tell you? And be honest, please. I want you to tell me the truth for once."

What do I say to that? Thinking to myself, I gradually gain the courage I've been seeking and tell him the truth. I tell him everything that Vince said to me over the phone and to my surprise, Bret doesn't react the way I thought he would. Instead of becoming angry, he asks me, "What is he talking about?"

"Bret, you know that I didn't really want to give you the championship, right?" I ask him. He nods. "Well, that is what he's talkin' about. He supposedly thought if he could manipulate the situation by putting us together and stuff, that you wouldn't want to take the belt away from me."

"What?" He asks. Oh boy, here we go. "So, is any of this real?" For once in my life, I find myself unable to speak my mind. I want to scream, 'Yes, this is real! I love you so much that I never want to lose you!' But in reality, I just can't force myself to say those words. For some reason, I can only lie there and wait for him to say something to me. But he doesn't. He simply looks at me, waiting for me to answer his question. But I can't. I just…Can't.

I know that we were making love to each other about an hour ago, but now it feels like an eternity. I want to hold him tight and never let him go. But thanks to Vince's phone call, I'm starting to have second thoughts. After all, what Vince said was true, but I just can't admit it, can I? I don't want to lose Bret, I really don't, but with my knee, I might not have a choice. I might have to leave the WWF and return home to San Antonio, Texas, alone. And I won't be able to take Bret with me if that's the case. And I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. Trying to hold back tears, all I can do is look at him and say, "I don't know, Bret."

**Bret's POV-**

He doesn't know? He doesn't know if any of this is real? _What_? I look down at the flowers scattered upon the carpeted floor and feel my heart begin to break. Slowly, maturely, I regain my composure and utter the words, "Are you serious? You mean none of this is real?"

"Bret, I…" I hear Shawn say before finally losing it.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of you lying to me. I love you, Shawn, and I don't lie to you. Instead I'm honest with you. I'm sincere, and I tell you the way it is, the way I feel. Doesn't that matter to you at all? Doesn't anything about me, about _**us**_, matter to you?" I wait for a response, but receive nothing. Not one single word from the Heartbreak Kid. So, I continue. "You mean to tell me that you have no fucking clue whether or not any of this is real? You don't know? Are you kidding me? We just made love, Shawn; you just bought me flowers a few hours ago, for crying out loud! How could you tell me that none of this is real?" I sit up and wait for him to answer me. But he doesn't utter a damned word. Instead all I receive is silence. This is just great, you know? I've done everything in my power to forgive him, to take him back, and this is how he repays me? Unbelievable.

Still experiencing the shock of everything that has transpired within the past twenty-four hours, I quickly climb out of the bed, throw on some clothes, collect my belongings and prepare to make my exit. As I do, I hear Shawn mutter some sort of apology. But I won't have any of it. I'm finished playing Shawn's games, and I'll be damned if anybody or anything is going to stop me from leaving him this time around.

As I open the room door, I hear Shawn calling after me, and for an instant I stop to listen to him.

"Bret, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that Vince…He might make me leave…" I shake my head upon hearing Shawn's excuse, and leave the room. I cannot believe I fell for him again, and I cannot believe that I, of all people, was stupid enough to sleep with Shawn Michaels in the first place! If I'd known what he'd put me through, how many lies he would tell me, then I wouldn't have agreed to share the same room with him to begin with.

**Shawn's POV-**

Damn it! I throw the covers off of me before quickly putting on some clothes, opening the door and looking for him, but he's already gone. I scan the hallway only to find a woman walking passed me, uttering the words, "Hello," as she makes her way back to her room. This is just fantastic! After the money I'd spent buying him those flowers, he fucking snaps and leaves after I tell him what Vince said to me. I really didn't want this to happen either. Everything was going great until I had to tell Bret the truth, and now he's gone. This is just great!

Closing the door behind me, I run down the hotel stairs and ask the desk clerk if she's seen Bret. She shakes her head and I quickly make my way towards the hotel exit. While scanning every face that passes by the glass doors, I finally realize that Bret is not among them. Feeling defeated for the second time, I slowly retrace my steps, return to my hotel room and wait for Monday to arrive. I just hope it arrives sooner rather than later.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N 2: I know it has been such a long time since I updated this story and I am terribly sorry for making you guys wait. All I can say is that life can be completely chaotic sometimes. Anyway, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter, and hope that you can find the time to review. Thanks! **


	20. Part 19

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I've Lost My Smile**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the story idea itself. **

**Warnings: Slash, sexual situations, strong language and mentions of drug abuse. You have been warned.**

**Characters: Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart, among others.**

**Pairing: Shawn/Bret**

**Author Notes: Enjoy this story for what it is worth, or don't. The choice is yours. Also I want to take this time to thank my reviewers for sending me some great feedback (56 reviews? That's so awesome!). Thanks so much you guys and I hope this chapter does not disappoint. And thanks for being so patient with me when it comes to this story. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

Owen Hart was sitting in his favorite suite chair, contemplating the events that had transpired no more than four hours before. He was still in complete disbelief over the conversation he had had with his brother, Bret, about Shawn. Why was his brother dealing with the Heartbreak Kid anyway? He thought Bret was finished dealing with that backstabber the moment Shawn won the title. But now he knew otherwise.

Feeling confused, Owen sat back and continued watching late night television until he heard a knock at the door. Glancing up at the clock on the wall before him, Owen rubbed his eyes as he stood up from his chair. It was three o'clock in the morning.

"Alright, I'm coming," Owen muttered under his breath. Upon opening the door, his eyes widened in shock because the man standing before him was none other than his brother, Bret. "Bret, what are you doing here at three in the morning?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Owen," Bret said in a hushed tone. "But can I come in?" Owen looked at him for a few moments before responding.

"Sure," Owen said quickly. "Come on in, and don't worry, you didn't wake me up." With a single motion, Owen held open the door and allowed his brother to enter the large, quiet suite house. "Seriously Bret, what are you doing here?"

"Shawn and I got into an argument, Owen," said Bret. "I'm done with him." Owen looked at his brother and thought for a moment.

"Wait, what do you mean you're _done_ with him? Bret, what is going on?"

"I don't know," Bret uttered as he sat down upon the small couch adjacent to Owen's favorite suite chair. "It's a long story…"

"Well, I'm willing to listen, Bret," said Owen. "Just tell me what's been going on. Where have you been?"

"Where have I been?" Bret asked.

"Yea," Owen replied. "Nobody else knows where you've been for the past several days."

Bret sighed, "Owen, I've been in the hotel room with Shawn for the past week."

Upon hearing this, all Owen could do was ask the following question: "You mean to tell me that you've been with Shawn this entire time? Bret, you don't mean to tell me that you…And Shawn…?" One glance at his brother, and Owen instantly knew the answer to his potential question. "Oh boy."

**Bret's POV-**

Yea, '_Oh boy_,' is right. I don't know what to think of my situation anymore. I get stuck with Shawn, end up sleeping with him, and now I have no choice but to tell my brother about the whole thing because I have nobody else to turn to.

I look at my brother and hope to god that he won't utter a word of what I'm about to say to anybody else in the WWF locker room. "Owen, there something I think I should tell you…" With that, I describe every detail of my ordeal with Shawn Michaels.

**Owen's POV-**

Oh my god! Bret has been sleeping with Shawn for more than a week! Looking at my brother, I can only nod my head and listen as he tells me everything that has been going on…From Shawn lying to him about Hunter to Shawn's injury; he recounts every single detail of his situation.

"Bret," I manage to say while still in disbelief. "You can't be serious? You've been sleeping with Shawn Michaels? _The Heartbreak Kid_? Bro, what has gotten into you?" After asking my questions, I patiently wait for him to respond, which he does a few moments later.

"Owen, I know it sounds bad, but it's true. I don't know what came over me," I hear him say as he shakes his head. "He just… _kissed_ me, and it went downhill from there. I'm sorry, but it happened. And now I don't know what to do."

I casually sit beside him on the couch and place my hand upon his shoulder to comfort him. "Bret, what do you mean?" I think for a long moment before adding, "Bro, are you…In _love_ with him?" With one nod of his head, I know the answer. _Oh my god_.

"Owen, you have to understand," Bret says to me. "I never wanted this to happen, but for whatever reason, it did. I slept with him, and now I don't know what to think. I can't stop thinking about him, Owen. No matter how hard I try, I just can't stop."

Looking around the room, I suddenly notice something missing. "Bret, you said you've been with Shawn for an entire week, right?"

"Yea," he says. "What about it?"

"Where are your belongings?" I see him scan the floor and shake his head once again.

Sighing, Bret says to me, "I left them outside in the parking lot as I hurriedly made my way up here. I'll go get them." Just as he is about to stand up, I grip his shoulder tightly to stop him in his tracks.

"No," I say. "Don't worry about it, I'll go get them." Without missing a beat, I stand up, slip on my shoes and head outside to fetch my brother's duffel bags. _This is going to be a long night._

Meanwhile, Shawn was sitting in the hotel room, anxiously staring the digital clock upon the nightstand. Although it was three o'clock in the morning, he still couldn't sleep. Hell, he couldn't even eat. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of Bret. How they got together, what they had been through, and finally, what had caused them to split up. The thought of Bret not coming back tore Shawn up inside. He still couldn't believe that Hunter's plan had been successful. After all, why would Hunter have told him to play with Bret's emotions in the first place? To Shawn, the answer was all too obvious.

Hunter had wanted him to win the title so he could win the title for himself later on. Realizing this for the first time, Shawn glared at the clock in contempt. Time was against him, wasn't it? His career was about to end, his quick relationship with Bret was over, and even worse, Hunter had managed to manipulate him within a two week time frame.

What had he done to deserve all of this within such a short period of time? Thinking to himself, Shawn grabbed his newly purchased pill bottle and contemplated doing the unthinkable. If he was to overdose, who the hell would miss him? After all, he was just the "slut" of the business, the one who everybody stepped on for their own personal gain. And there was no point in living if all he was going to do was retire from wrestling because of a senseless injury. So, why the hell even bother staying alive? Maybe the world, and Bret Hart, would be better off without him.

With tears in his eyes, he pried open the bottle with his hands and looked at its contents. With just enough pills, he would be able to pass out and slip away quietly without anybody noticing. Tossing back his head, Shawn raised the pill bottle to his lips and closed his eyes. He was about to leave his miserable life behind once and for all.

**To Be Continued?**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much once again for reading my story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Don't forget to review and hopefully I will be able to post the rest of the story shortly. **


	21. Part 20

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I've Lost My Smile, Part 20**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the story idea itself. **

**Warnings: Slash, sexual situations, strong language and mentions of drug abuse. You have been warned.**

**Characters: Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart, among others.**

**Pairing: Shawn/Bret**

**Author Notes: Enjoy this story for what it is worth, or don't. The choice is yours. Also I want to take this time to thank my reviewers for sending me some great feedback (56 reviews? That's so awesome!). Thanks so much you guys and I hope this chapter does not disappoint. And thanks for being so patient with me when it comes to this story. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Bret opened his eyes. He couldn't believe he had slept in so late. Scanning the room, he noticed his brother walking passed him and asked, "Hey Owen, what are you doing?"

"Grabbing something to eat, why?" Owen said as he walked towards the kitchen area of the suite.

"Just wondering," Bret said as he struggled to sit up on the couch. Just then, he heard his cell phone ring. "What on earth?" Picking it up, he recognized the number as belonging to his good friend, Ned. "Hello?"

"Hey Bret, you got a moment?"

Bret looked around the living room before responding. "Yea, what's up?"

"It's about Shawn," Ned said. "Have you heard from him?"

Bret thought for a moment, "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, nobody's heard from him. His good buddy, Hunter, tried callin' his room twice this morning, and nothing came of it. The company is really worried about him, Bret. Even Vince is starting to ask questions." _Vince is starting to ask questions?_ Bret asked himself. _How can that be? I just had an argument with Shawn last night!_

"Are you sure?"

"Yea man," Ned replied. "That's why I called you. Apparently, Vince and Hunter know you've been around Shawn or something?" Bret shook his head in disbelief. Who in the company didn't know about him and Shawn anymore?

Thinking of a response, Bret said, "Well, I have been in contact with him but I haven't heard from him since yesterday."

"Oh really? Did he say anything?"

"Not really. I am over at Owen's now."

"Okay," he heard Ned say. "Well, if you hear from him, will you let Vince know?" Bret watched his brother return to the suite's main room as he responded.

"Yea, sure. I'll do that. Thanks a lot." Then Bret closed his cell phone and pondered what his next move should be.

"_Hunter tried callin' his room twice this morning and nothing came of it." _

"_The company is really worried about him…"_

Bret continued to think in silence. He didn't want to believe what he had just heard, but he obviously had no other choice. Shawn hadn't been seen or heard from since he had argued with him the night before. If something happened to Shawn…

"Bret, what's the matter?" Hearing Owen's voice for the first time in several minutes, Bret snapped to attention to address him.

"Well, that was Ned on the phone. He says nobody from the company has heard from Shawn. Even Vince is starting to wonder."

"Isn't Vince supposed to meet Shawn tomorrow for Thursday's special edition of Raw?"

After thinking for a moment, Bret suddenly realized what had happened to Shawn. "Oh crap!"

"Oh crap, what?" Owen asked.

"Owen, I need to go back to the hotel."

"What, why?"

"Because if I know Shawn at all, then I know what's happened to him."

**Twenty Minutes Later-**

**Bret's POV-**

"_Oh shit_!" I mutter to myself as I speed down the highway at eighty miles-per-hour. Here I had been at Owen's hotel suite for an entire day while Shawn was probably overdosing in his freaking hotel room! How could I have been such a fool to leave him by himself? Racing down the highway (while hoping I don't get pulled over), I try to focus on the road ahead, but barely manage to as thoughts of Shawn continue to bombard my mind.

_The first night we spent together, the things we did_…I feel my heart begin to ache as I continue racing down the highway. How could I have been so foolish?

I shake my head as I glare at the street signs before me. Just a few more exits, and we're there! Ten minutes pass by as memories of Shawn continue to bombard my mind. _The look he would give me as he told me that he loved me, the way his embrace felt as he held me close, _GODDAMMIT! Why won't these memories leave me alone? As I see the exit ramp before me, I feel tears well up in my eyes. I still cannot believe that I feel this compelled to help Shawn Michaels, even after everything he's put me through. All the lies he's told…How could I even return to him?

As I attempt to answer my own question, I scan the hotel's parking lot from a distance, searching for a possible place to park. But to my dismay, there are no empty spaces in sight. "Dammit," I say as I grit my teeth in frustration.

"It's alright, Bro, we'll find him."

I shake my head, "No, we won't, Owen." I turn the car into the main lot and drive down a single lane of parking spaces, only to discover the same damned thing: there are no empty spaces available.

Panicked, I literally put the car into reverse and back it up towards the main entrance of the hotel. With my brother staring at me in awe, I manage to turn the car completely around and park it in front of the entrance. "Owen," I say while putting the car in park, "stay here. I will be right back!" As I climb out of the car, my brother grabs me on the shoulder and says:

"No, I'm coming with you."

I follow my brother into the hotel in earnest, hoping that I am not too late. Approaching the front desk, I ask the secretary, "May I have my room key back, please?"

She looks at me, puzzled, "Sir, you already signed out as of…"

"I know I signed out," I say, interrupting her. "But I really need it back. I need to check on something." I stand there for a few seconds, hoping that she will not ask too many questions. Finally, she reaches into her desk drawer and hands me the key for room 213. I smile, clinch the key with a tight fist and bolt up the staircase. I just hope that we get there in time…

Five minutes later, I reach the hotel room door and noticed that it is_ locked_. What the hell? Caught off-guard by my sudden discovery, I slip my room key into the slot and hear the distinct _click_ of the door opening. I brace myself, and open the door…

…Only to find the room completely _empty_. I turn on the lights, and low and behold, there is nobody on the bed; and the place looks maculate. My brother, Owen, enters the room stealthily to discover the same thing. What the hell is going on?

"I'll search the bathroom," Owen says as he walks towards the bathroom door. I continue to search the main room and am surprised to find that nothing is out of place. Even the flowers, which were once sprawled out across the floor, are now missing. They are gone. There is not a trace of evidence to suggest that Shawn and I had been in this room at any point. It is as if we had never used the room to begin with. "Uh, Bret," I hear Owen say as he exits the bathroom, "the bathroom is empty. Nobody's here."

"Then if Shawn is not here, then where the hell is he?" I ask. And just as I finish asking that question, I hear a strange knock on the door. Little do I know that I'm about to get my answer.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: Thanks once again for everybody who reviewed so far. I greatly appreciate it. And if you wish to see this story continue, then all you have to do is let me know via a review. Thanks for reading once again!**


	22. Part 21

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I've Lost My Smile, Part 21**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the story idea itself. Of course, you guys should know that by now if you've made it this far. **

**Warnings: Slash, sexual situations, strong language and mentions of drug abuse. You have been warned.**

**Characters: Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart, among others.**

**Pairing: Shawn/Bret**

**Author's Note: The lyrics featured in this chapter are an excerpt from Ozzy Osbourne's single, "If I Close My Eyes Forever." **

**Second Author's Note: Enjoy this story for what it is worth, or don't. The choice is yours. Also I want to take this time to thank my reviewers for sending me some great feedback (60 reviews? That's so awesome!). Thanks so much you guys and I hope this chapter does not disappoint. And thanks for being so patient with me when it comes to this story. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**Part 21**:

I quickly open the door to see a lone woman in an apron, overalls and high heels standing there. "May I help you?"

"Yes," the woman answers nonchalantly. "Were you one of the two men who used this room last night?" I look at the dark skinned woman and nod. "Well, just to let you know, your friend was sent to the hospital this morning."

"The hospital?" I ask. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she tells me. "Didn't anybody contact you?" Both Owen and I shake our heads in unison. "Well, he was rushed out early this morning around…1:30am? Yes, I believe it was around that time."

Knowing damned well the reason behind Shawn's quick departure, I thank the woman profusely for her information, and attempt the exit the room quickly. Just as I leave, however, she stops me and says, "Don't worry; I think your friend is going to be fine. Just have faith."

_Yea_, I think to myself. _Faith is all I have right now_.

**Ten Minutes Later**-

I climb into my car with Owen right behind me. As I turn on the ignition, I hear Owen say to me, "Just calm down, bro. I'm sure he's fine." I shake my head in silence and put the car back into reverse as memories of Shawn continue to overwhelm me.

After exiting the main parking lot of the hotel, I finally decide to put an end to the eerie silence that had settled between my brother and me. "Owen, Shawn has attempted this stunt before, and luckily I was there to stop him last time. This time…I might not be so lucky."

"What makes you so sure, Bret?" he asks me. I glare at him.

"I don't know okay? I just…Don't know." With that, I turn on the car's radio and try to relax my mind as the soothing sounds of metal reverberate throughout my car's interior. But no matter how hard I try to focus on the music, I just can't get the thought of Shawn out of my mind. What if I've…Lost him?

**_/ Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand /_**_  
_**_Is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy? /_**

**Several more scenarios blaze through my mind as the music continues to play on the radio:**

_**/If I close my eyes forever/**__**  
**__**Would it all remain unchanged? /**__**  
**__**If I close my eyes forever /**__**  
**__**Would it all remain the same? /**_

As I listen to the lyrics, I can't help but somehow relate to them, as if they are able to articulate how I truly feel…About _**Shawn**_. Leaning my head against the driver's seat, I let the song's lyrics take over where my constant, pestering thoughts once lingered.

_**/ Sometimes, its hard to hold on, so hard to hold on to my dreams /**__**  
**__**It isn't always what it seems when you're face to face with me /**__**  
**_**_Like a dagger you stick me in the heart and taste the blood from my blade_**** /**

**_I know I've been so hard on you / _**

**_If I could have just one more wish /_**_**  
**_**_I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes_**_** /**_

I suddenly snap out of my train-of-thought as I recognize the large city hospital to my left. Absent-mindedly, I hit my turn signal and slow the car down as the song comes to its end:

**_/ If I close my eyes forever /_**_  
_**_Would it all remain unchanged? /_**_  
_**_If I close my eyes forever /_**_  
_**_would it all remain the same? (Oh yeah) /_**

After the song fades to silence, I turn into one of the closest parking spots in front of the hospital that I can find and turn off the vehicle. Despite my scattered thoughts, I seriously believe that the song explained my feelings where I otherwise would not have been able to. As I briskly jog towards the hospital's front entrance, I continue to replay the song in my head. For whatever reason, the lyrics are the only things keeping me calm, and I honestly don't know why. And then it happens. The music in my head stops playing the instant I approach the sign-in counter in the lobby.

"May I help you, sir?" The woman behind the counter asks me.

"Yes, I am looking for a Shawn Michaels; he was brought in around…" It takes me a few minutes to recall his log-in time. "…One-thirty this morning."

"Let me take a look, just a moment," she says. She then retrieves a clipboard with a list from her desk drawer and quickly scans the chicken scratch written on the first page. "Oh yes, here he is. I'm sorry," she looks up at me quickly. "Are you a relative of his?" _Oh shit._

I suck in a breath and say, "No, I'm a very close friend of his." I wait for a few minutes, dreading the possibility of her turning me away. But to my utter astonishment, she looks at me and says:

"Okay, he is in room 415. Visiting hours are from eight-thirty a.m. to eight-forty-five p.m. So, you have another hour." She then replaces the clipboard and looks back at the computer before her and completely loses interest in my presence.

Looking at Owen, I relay the information to him and prepare to enter the main corridor as I dread the scene I will find when I enter Shawn's hospital room.

**(Flashback: The Night Before)**

**Shawn's POV-**

_Bright lights flash above me, passing by with each second. I blink twice and try to focus on them, but I can't._

"It's alright, Shawn, just hang in there!" _I hear a male voice shout down at me. I try to move my head to see where the voice is coming from, but I can't…Move. And the moment I look to either side of me, I suddenly realize why. _

_I'm in a hospital!_

_Trying not to panic, I recall what had happened to me just hours before. I opened the pill bottle, tossed every single pill back into my mouth that I possibly could and no more than…Ten minutes later? I blacked out. Now I'm here, floating in the air, hearing a male voice shouting down at me. _

"His heart rate is dropping, his blood pressure is really low…God, we're losing him!" _I see a large masculine face peering down at mine and feel the urge to stand up. But I can't. Something…Is holding me down! _"Shawn, calm down, alright? You're going to be fine, just hang in there." _I then try raising my arms, my legs, but I am completely paralyzed from the neck down. What is happening to me? _

_ I listen as the male voice continues to read off my vitals. And from the sound of his voice, they aren't good. I then feel myself starting to fade out of consciousness. And without a second thought, I close my eyes and finally allow the darkness to overtake me. _

**(End of Flashback)**

Opening my eyes for the first time in what feels like an eternity, I manage to focus on the door just as it begins to open. Before I can focus my vision completely, however, I see a dark haired blob enter the room and walk towards me.

I blink a few times and rub my eyes while thinking, '_No, it can't be. I can't be seeing that correctly, can I?_' I finally clear my eyesight in time to see _**him**_. And upon doing so, I instantly feel the urge the cry. "Bret?"

"Hey Shawn," I hear him say as he hugs me tightly. "Don't worry, I'm here." I then let the tears fall as I hug him back; all while hoping that I will never lose him again.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading, and if you want to see this story continued, all you have to do is let me know via review. **


End file.
